


Harry Potter and The Stupid Test

by andama_titana



Series: Protection Of A Snakelet [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the Dursely's do, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Harry Potter, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Child Abuse, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Except Petter Pettigrew, F/M, Good Malfoys, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Granger bashing, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry and Draco are friends for now, Harry is just baby boy, He sucks, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I Made What I Couldn't Find, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Charcater Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Self-Indulgent, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape wants to be a gentle teacher, Severus Snape wears muggle clothing under his robes you can not change my mind, Severus has glasses, Severus has reading glasses, Slytherin Harry Potter, Suppression of autistic traits due to abuse, The Maruders and Co were all friends, Tom Riddle is autistic and you can not change my mind, Tom Riddle was autistic, Tom is around Severus' age in this, Uncle Vernon deserves to die, We love Soft Severus Snape, Weasley Bashing, Weasley bashing does not apply to Percy and the twins, autistic author, let's just see where this goes, or at least not for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andama_titana/pseuds/andama_titana
Summary: Harry is a brand new student at Hogwarts, but has an interfering Headmaster trying to control him. Which is bad, considering the headmaster isn't all he's cooked up to be.Rated M for now, rating may change. Please read the tags. Will do my best to make sure spelling and what-not is accurate. Updating is sporadic at best, but I will do my best!





	1. Vanishing Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic to be posted here! 
> 
> Dumbledore is not good at all in this story. He's horrible and probably worse than the Dursley's. The only reason he's considered good is that he uses Light Magic. Tom Riddle is good in this story and the only thing that argues against this is because Tom uses Dark Magic. You have been warned!
> 
> It will get better though, I promise!

'Talking'

_Thoughts_

**"Parseltongue"**

* * *

**Third Person PoV**

'Boy! Wake up! You need to make breakfast! Quickly!' Aunt Petunia's shrill shattered her nephew's light slumber, her bony fingers rapping on the door doing little to help him fall back asleep.

After a quick 'yes Aunt Petunia,' the boy slipped on his round-framed glasses, wondering if by some terrible misfortune his parents hadn't named him at all, or worse, they had named him what the Dursley’s often called him. Shrugging mentally as he walked into the kitchen, the boy knew that even if he did have a proper name, his family wouldn't use it.

'Make sure it's perfect for my Duddy's special day.' Aunt Petunia scolded the boy as he walked into the kitchen, causing the boy to mentally slap himself. How could the boy forget! How could he forget it was Dudley's birthday! A sudden sadness filled him though as he realized he didn't know when his birthday was... how old even was he?

Shrugging off the sadness that started to creep up on him for the second time this morning, the young boy made sure not to burn his cousin's favourite breakfast as he prepared the coffee for his Uncle. By the time he heard stirring upstairs, the boy had prepared three plates of bacon, two plates of pancakes and a plate of eggs, and quickly set the pot of coffee on the table after pouring it into his Uncle's favourite mug.

'Quickly go to the bathroom and then come back. I want to make sure Duddly-kins has eaten plenty for his special day!' Deciding not to argue against Aunt Petunia that really, Dudley could go a whole week without eating and still would've eaten plenty, the boy quickly dashed away from the breakfast he'd made but would never get to taste. Is this what the professional chiefs Aunt Petunia watches on telly feel like when they have to serve their food to customers?

The young boy stared at the reflection that the mirror showed as he finished washing his hands, hating with a vengeance that he couldn't be more like Dudley.

If doctors were worried about his Aunt Petunia and her tall and lanky shape, they would've paled at the sight of the young boy's. Even through ten-sizes-too-big clothes, which were hand-me-downs from Dudley, he could still see the bones on his wrist, which sun-tanned skin from long days working in the prized garden was stretched over, seeming as if it would tear at any moment. The rest of his body was in a similar state, his skin stretched thin over his ribs, the belt holding up his pants so small the young boy had had to poke holes in it to ensure the torn jeans wouldn't fall down.

The round wire framed glasses he wore, held together only by sticky-tape at this stage from all of Dudley's bashings, amplified the vibrant, emerald green eyes that the young boy hated more than the watery blue eyes his cousin shared with his uncle.

Dudley had loveable, tamable, blonde hair while the boy had hated, wild black locks that no-one had been able to tame, not even the most skilled hairdressers Aunt Petunia had taken him too. It had even grown back overnight one time when Aunt Petunia had had enough of the jungle the mop was and shaved off all his hair but for a fringe of it.

And resting underneath his ugly jet-black hair where his fringe lay, the scar that leads to his placement with his aunt and uncle, courtesy of his parents getting drunk because of how much they hated him, and deciding it wise to drive behind the wheel. The blasted red, lightning bolt scar that rested there because his parents didn't care if he survived or not, so long as they could rid themselves of his horrible nature.

He wished it was anger that filled him, not the darkness that always followed him around. He wished he could be angry at his parents but instead he was filled constantly with the lingering question that he would never have an answer for. A question that no one gave him an answer to because he was supposed to already know the answer, after all, it was so obvious, wasn't it?

_Why wasn’t I good enough for them?_

Shaking the pointless thought from his head, he headed out to plate up breakfast while Dudley complained about his stacks of presents.

'THIRTY-SIX BUT LAST YEAR, LAST YEAR I HAD THIRTY-SEVEN!' Dudley screamed, only for Aunt Petunia to swoop in and promise to buy Dudley two more presents while they were at the zoo, Uncle Vernon gloating about how his boy was going to make a fine businessman.

Placing the plates of food in front of everyone, the young boy then retreated to his bedroom, waiting for Miss Figg to come and pick him up like she did every year. He just hoped that maybe, she wouldn’t drone on about all the different cats she's had over the years.

'HE'LL RUIN EVERYTHING IF HE COMES! MUMMY, DADDY MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T COME!' The young boy heard his spoiled cousin yell, only for his bedroom door to nearly being ripped off its hinges.

His uncle's glowering face stared at him, nearly turning purple from rage and disgust. 'We have no-one to look after you today, which means you have to come, but I'm warning you now. If you do absolutely anything to mess up Dudley's birthday, you'll wish you died in that crash along with your disposable parents.'

* * *

The day had been going amazingly so far, the young boy hadn't made a single mistake and had been given a delicious plain ice lolly from the worker! He would’ve made chicken wings if it weren’t for the fact that would earn him a week in his room, a week no food and three days with only one glass of water.

_How could this day go wrong?_

As they walked into the reptile house, the young boy hung back to admire all the snakes the place held, wishing he could read the signs fully so he could find out where each snake was originally from, and what type it was.

Dudley had just gotten bored with a banging on the glass in front of an incredibly large snake and had moved on to look at a baby animal the reptile house had, an alligator from what the boy had heard, leaving the large snake free for the young boy to admire.

 **"I'm sorry about my cousin, he hasn't been taught proper manners or how to show respect to beautiful creatures like yourself."** The young boy spoke to the snake, unaware of the strange hissing he was emitting from his mouth and the looks he was getting from passer-bystanders.

 

 **"You can speak to me?"** The python inquired, causing the boy to take a jump back. Apparently, he could understand the snake as well.

 

  **"I-I thought I was speaking n-normally?"** If Dudley or someone saw him talking to the snake, Uncle Vernon would _play_ with him! This was not good, not good at all.

 

 " **It's alright young hatchling, I was just surprised. Haven't met a speaker before you see..."** The python then looked at the boy and back to who had been there before him.

 

 **"So that pig is your cousin you say? He's an example of why I hate humans. Absolutely no respect! You on the other hand show complete respect, which is surprising for a hatchling as young as you."** Nodding in agreement despite not fully understanding, the boy took a glance over his shoulder at saw that his Aunt and Uncle were about to leave, Dudley and his friend in tow behind them.

 

 **"I have to go now sorry. I hope everyone else respects you."** He was about to run off when all of sudden Dudley turned around and saw the python moving.

'Mum! Dad! Look! The freak did something to the snake to move!' Said freak gulped as he was pushed out of the way, listening to the python curse the boy now standing in front of the glass.

The freak looked at the glass and just wished the snake didn't have to put up with people like Dudley, but then not even a second later, Dudley had fallen into the enclosure for the snake and the snake was slithering off, snapping slightly at Uncle Vernon, whose face purpled with rage.

* * *

That night, the young boy wished he had died in that crash along with his parents, all because he somehow vanished the glass in front of a snake enclosure. He should've known better than to strike up a conversation with the constrictor. He should've waited outside, claiming that snakes frightened him. But he didn't, no instead he got angry at Dudley for harassing the snake.

And now, five long days later of doing every possible chore in the house each day before bed with no food and a total of six glasses of water, he was going to be punished again all because someone from the school his parents had registered him at when he was born was taking him to buy the school supplies he'd be needing.

Would this person know he could only read what was on the Dursleys' mail, and the chore list they gave him? Would he know about the young boy's treatment somehow? The boy hoped not, because Uncle Vernon would only punish him further. He had stories after all to cover the treatment. He was skinny because he had a really fast metabolism and ran around a lot. The young boy preferred wearing his cousins larger clothes because they made him feel comfortable and he liked watching the sleeves move when he was alone and made his chicken wings.

All the freak had to do now was wait for the doorbell to ring, and act like he wasn't at all being hurt or mistreated. The boy just hoped that maybe the stranger would see through his mask but at the same time he hoped his mask would work, the punishment for someone finding out was worse than someone not seeing through his mask at all. He also hoped he didn't faint during the trip, because that would lead to his mask falling off and the person finding out.

And if someone found out, he'd be very lucky to make it out alive. He was already being punished for the chores he wouldn't be able to do today because of this unplanned trip but that was the punishment he could take. He would just have to keep his mask on nice and tight until he was locked away in his bedroom at the end of the day.

The young boy sighed as he sat on his dodgy cot under the stairs, hoping that maybe he could get something that wasn't just related to his school supplies, like some red army men to battle against his small fleet of green troops. Or perhaps a colouring book like the one Dudley had been given when he was two. He didn't put too much faith into his hopes though and was startled from his musings by the doorbell ringing.

It was going to be a long day...


	2. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Severus and Severus discovers some things that make him question if Albus is telling the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the formatting is okay! I'm still learning all of this stuff!

**Severus’ POV**

 

I waited patiently outside the quaint little building that was Number Four Privet Drive, with it’s perfectly manicured garden beds with ordinary flowers, bushes and freshly mowed lawn, looking every bit the embodiment of a muggle home. Why Minerva requested me to collect the boy was beyond me, she surely could’ve done this meaningless task herself. The only reason that Hagrid wasn’t doing this task was that he was sick with a bad case of dragon pox that his body was struggling to combat even with the potions and spells Poppy was regularly providing him with. I plastered a smile on my face when Petunia opened the door, looking every bit the bony sister I remembered her to be.

 

‘Pleasure as always to see you, Petunia, is there anything I need to know before I leave?’ I asked, seeing Harry walk slowly up the hall with a small backpack, looking as if it was second hand and as old six years. I ignored the state of the backpack, remembering that Dumbledore had beyond assured me that the boy was being well looked after. Although that didn’t explain the state of his clothes, clearly hand-me-downs from a much larger boy and looked as if they were rags you’d see on a house elf.

 

‘Vernon wants him to be back no earlier than seven tonight. Can’t have the boy messing up the house you see,’ As she turned to address Harry, I noticed him slip into a mask that screamed _‘Don’t worry, I’m being well looked after.’_ ‘Got everything you need?’ Harry glanced down at his feet and nodded, walking out the door as if Petunia saying goodbye to him was a call for alarm, and the tone she had just used wasn’t uncaring or full of disgusting hatred.

 

Deciding to get away from Petunia’s obvious death glare, I led Harry down the street to an apparition point a couple of streets over, glancing back so often to see if he would ask questions or talk about how excited he was to be going to Diagon Alley, but he didn’t say a word, hell there was times I couldn’t be sure that he was breathing, as if he had been taught over time feelings quiet as possible. Just like a house elf.

 

Deciding to strike a conversation with the boy myself, I tried to work out where to start. ‘Did you read your letter?’ _Should be a good place to start, and to find out just how much he knows. Perhaps he knows just how famous he is? God, I hope not..._

‘S-sorry sir but I-er- I don’t know what l-letter you’re referring to. Uncle Ve-vernon just told me this morning that you were… you were coming to pick me up af-after I handed him a letter th-that didn’t belong to anyone who-who lives at home b-but had our address.’

 

_Didn’t belong to anyone who lived there? Did he not know his name or how to read? And what is with that stutter?_

‘What could you possibly mean by not live there. Surely, you’d recognize your own name, Mr. Potter.’ I glanced behind me to see Harry stopped and staring at me as if he had never heard his own name in his life, as if the mere fact he had a name was shocking. He quickly schooled his face to one of curiosity.

 

‘W-who’s Mr. Potter?’ The boy asked with a look of indifference and a voice laced with the knowledge of punishment for asking such a _ridiculous_ question. _Just how much has Albus been lying about Harry’s treatment? No one can act so confused upon hearing their own name, not unless they didn’t know it._

 

‘You are Harry,’ I crouched down to his level, pulling his letter from my pocket before gazing at the address, stating his bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. _What was Harry doing sleeping there?_ Shaking my head and handing him the letter, he looked at me confused and in awe before slipping his mask of uncaring and indifference slipped back into place. ‘Surely you knew that.’ I stated but couldn’t help the _right_ my brain slipped on the end that made it a question.

 

‘O-of course, h-how silly of me t-to forget.’ He hesitated for a moment before turning to me, a look of respect on his face, I had only ever seen in my older students. ‘Wh-what’s your n-name, sir?’ Not even my godson was this respectful, and he had been given lessons on how to respect many strangers in many different circumstances. For Harry, it seemed to be the way he was simply expected to act no matter who he was around. _Just like a house elf._

 

‘My name and title are Professor Snape, but outside of classes and school, you may call me Severus or just Sev if you so wish.’ He nodded and I stood back up with a slight smile on my face before both hearing and feeling my joints groan and creak from being in the position for so long. Surely, I’m not that old, right? I’m only thirty-one, my bones can’t be needing oil already. Giving a stretch upwards and feeling my back crack I gave a sigh, knowing that my body was protesting long hours spent hunched over my desk marking the essays of the dunderheads who couldn’t possibly appreciate the subtle art and science that was the subject of potions.

 

Harry chuckled and I glanced at him, only for him to shrug. ‘I-it sounds a bit like… like Dudley ea-eating a packet of ch-chips. I-I don’t know why I la-laughed.’ He then glanced down as if I was going to berate him for his statement and threaten him with harsh punishment.

 

Pulling Harry towards apparition point, I noticed he had at first flinched when I reached towards him and had rather quickly returned to the state of absolute muteness from earlier. Albus was definitely lying about how the boy was being treated by the Dursley’s. Hell, why he was even there was a mystery in itself. Lily would’ve of sooner killed then let Harry stay with Petunia.

 

I was pulled from my musings by the pulsing magic surrounding the point and grasped onto Harry’s disturbingly bony hand, bonier then even Petunia’s, quickly apparating us to just outside the entrance.

 

 ‘You alright?’ I questioned, noting that I probably should’ve warned him about how dizzy and woozy apparition can make someone. I simply received a nod and started tapping out the pattern to part the brick wall.

 

‘Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley, home of shopping for witches and wizards across Britain.’ I announced once the bricks had parted enough to see into the crowded street and began walking towards Gringotts at the end of the street.

**Harry’s POV**

 

As Severus lead me down the overly crowded cobblestone street, I began wishing I had eight more eyes at least! There were so many things to look at! There were strangely dressed women and children complaining about prices outside a rather strangely smelling shop, a shop that seemed to be selling owls and another that appeared to be a rather cramped bookshop.

 

There were several boys around my age with their faces smashed up several windows similar to what Dudley did when he spotted something he wanted that was to be released soon. ‘It’s the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest broom ever –‘I heard a few of them gush, causing confusion to wash over my face. Brooms were meant for cleaning, so why were they staring at it with such fascination? Maybe the broom was an enchanted one that could clean houses really quickly?

 

‘First stop Harry, Gringotts, the only bank in Britain, of course, this is just their main branch.’ Severus told me as he pulled me towards a large snowy-white building that completely towered over all the rest the crowded streets. We came up to a set of burnished brass doors and I gasped as we were ushered through to the second set of doors; these ones silver and with words on them that I couldn’t make out, even when I had stopped.

 

‘S-Severus, w-would you… would you mind reading wh-what’s on the-the door to me?’ I asked shyly, hoping it wouldn’t reveal that I didn’t know how to read. Besides, it was very difficult for me to see the letters from where I was standing, they appeared to be a little bit blurry. _Why have I so quickly begun to trust this man won’t lie or make fun of_ me? He cleared his throat a little and spoke in an authoritative voice that surely would silence even the rowdiest.

 

‘Enter Stranger, but take heed, of what awaits the sin of greed. For those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn So if you seek beneath these floors, a treasure that was never yours, thief, you have been warned, beware, of finding more than treasure there,’ He paused his performance pulled me back through the silver doors, where there were lots of little men walking around, ‘The goblins put that warning up to help prevent people from thinking they can steal from here. They have many other deterrents as well, but most people decide not to even bother with the idea of stealing from the Goblins as Goblins aren’t exactly ones to fake protective measures.’ So that’s what the strange little men walking around were.

 

Walking over to one of the free Goblins worry filled me for a second. I didn’t have any money, let alone enough for school supplies. Maybe that’s why Severus was here with me? To discuss loans or something? Sparing a glance to Severus, I saw that he had his face schooled and wasn’t worried too much. Perhaps there was some type of payment system in place for students who couldn’t pay for their books?

 

‘Good day gentlemen, how may I assist you today?’ The Goblin asked, gazing set upon me with an intense look of curiosity that made me nervous and want to hide behind Severus, which would be possible as he’s much wider and taller than me, but I refrained to avoid having the goblin try to make Severus uncomfortable.

 

‘Hello yes, I am hoping you can assist Mr. Potter in withdrawing funds from his vault. He’s in need of enough money to buy his school supplies and anything else he might need before term starts.’ Severus’ spoke with air similar to when he was telling me about the warning the goblins had on the silver doors. ‘I have his key in my possession, so this shouldn’t be a problem.’ It was then I realized as he was rummaging around in his pocket that I was still holding tightly onto his hand and slowly loosened my grip, hoping I hadn’t caused any damage to his hand.

 

‘Griphook! Take Mr. Potter and his escort down to the Potter vault. Would that be all gentlemen?’ Severus nodded before a slightly younger looking goblin started to lead us through one of the doors I hadn’t yet noticed behind the desk of this goblin. As we entered the stony room, a small mine cart pulled up on winding tracks, causing me to tremble slightly. I hadn’t been on any type of ride before, or even to a theme park.

 

My fear must’ve shown because Severus was soon squatting in front of me again, whispering a few words of reassurance before helping me into the cart, my hand refusing to unclamp from his now that were speeding off down the tunnel. _Why does this man have to com_ e across _as someone I can trust completely?_

I tried to keep track of which path we’re taking to – left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but I eventually lost complete track of everything upon seeing a burst of fire followed quickly by the sharp of the cart and a grinding halt.

 

‘Vault 687, Potter family vault.’ Griphook announced, causing me to become confused.

 

‘Bu-but I don’t have any m-money, and-and my parents h-had nothing.’ _I’ve said too much. I’m going to get into trouble._

‘Harry, you can’t possibly think that they left you with nothing, can you?’ _Uncle Vernon will know what I’ve done, how do I avoid making the punishment even worse?_

I shook my head because of course, they left me with something. _Don’t let them know you think otherwise, they can’t know what the Durselys’ tell me._

 

Griphook quickly opened the vault, revealing large stacks of bronze, gold, and silver. _No way that this was all mine or my parents. Absolutely no way. They didn’t have jobs or earn anything, so how could they have all this money?_

Severus quickly entered the vault himself, piling handful after handful into soft velvet bags, then grabbing a coin each from three of the separate piles, kneeling back down in front of me. _Almost like Uncle Vernon does with Dudley when explaining something to him..._

 

‘The gold coins, like this one,’ He held up a large gold coin to show me, ‘are called Galleons, they’ll be the ones you’ll use the most while we buy you supplies. The silver ones,’ he held up a slightly smaller silver coin, placing it in my hand along with Galleon, ‘are called Sickles, there are seventeen of these to one Galleon.’ He then held up an even smaller bronze coin. ‘And these are called Knuts,’ he dropped the coin into my hand, ‘twenty-nine of these are the same value as a Sickle.’

 

He then handed me one of the velvet bags. ‘This one is for you to buy anything that isn’t on your school list but that might be helpful to you, or any treats you might want. Anything not spent, you can keep for spending during the school year.’ Severus quickly tucked the other bag into his strange clothes, before we were huddled back into the mine cart by Griphook.

 

After saying goodbye to the goblins, I turned to Severus, excited to do this shopping but also nervous. _Was he going to leave me now, to try and find m way in this strange street?_

 

Before I could stop myself, I began to ask, ‘S-Severus, c-can I come with you t-to get my school things?’ Hopefully, my voice didn’t betray me and make it obvious that I didn’t feel safe being left alone.

 

He chuckled as he kneeled in front of me, a smile on his face and warmth in his eyes that were the same shade as his dark hair. ‘Of course, you can come along with me, Harry. And don’t be afraid to ask me any questions about what we’re doing. I just ask that you answer any questions of my own honestly.’ There was no possible way for Uncle Vernon to find out that I had told Severus things, so I quickly nodded, hoping he wouldn’t ask about anything I wasn’t okay talking about.

 

**Severus’ POV**

I smiled at the green-eyed boy before pulling out his letter, regarding once again the address stating that his bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. Before I could stop myself, I looked at him with a small frown. ‘You don’t actually sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, do you?’ I watched as his eyes widened as a surprise, shock and confusion ran across his face in a manner of seconds before he quickly schooled them into his seemingly signature look of indifference, although his voice betrayed him.

 

‘M-my bedrooms a-a cupboard?’

 

Salazar, Merlin, my beloved and all other great Slytherins, may the Durselys fuck right off into the nearest available cell in Azkaban, wait no that’s far too close. Before I allowed myself to spiral into a black hole of deep hatred, I decided to instead ask if he’d eaten. His look of confusion was answer enough.

 

This was going to be an even longer day then I’d planned, and I wished nothing more than for my beloved to be here with me because even though we were just friends, I knew that he’d have been able to start compiling a case to get Harry out of Petunia’s dreadful hands based off the state of Harry’s clothing, frame and stutter _alone_. Lord how I missed him **...** Pulling myself from my musings, I lead Harry to a shop that sold pastries, letting him try some of everything that he wanted to try before he settled on a chocolate muffin, a smile on his face as we began our shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update is up and published. Please share your thoughts with me! The encouragement would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> I already have a plan in place for the rest of Harry’s first year, and I’ll begin working on the rest of my draft for this year, because I have some points I wish to get too already, some taking place in Harry’s third year, so I’ll probably skip over a bit of Harry’s first year, except for some very crucial points, and probably all of second year honestly. 
> 
> Anyway, who is Severus’ unrequited beloved? Because it’s definitely not Lily,! You’ll find out soon enough hopefully. A hint would be to check the tags
> 
> ~Andama


	3. Diagon Alley and Ollivanders!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the Malfoys, gets his wand and Severus hates that he can't help Harry. Oh, and Narcissa suspects Harry might be autistic!

**Harry’s POV**

Walking into our first stop, a shop called Madam Malkin’s from what Severus had told me, I saw two platforms, one occupied by a blond who seemed used to what the woman in front of him was doing. Severus walked over to the counter before motioning to the platform beside the other, indicating that the boy won’t bite, and that to be served, I needed to be on the second platform.

 

Stepping up beside him, nerves running rampant through my skin, the boy didn’t even spare me a glance before speaking up, his voice posh and drawling over his words as if he thought he was above even the Queen herself. I didn’t get the chance to respond to him before Severus was behind me, as if he was as quiet as a shadow.

 

‘Draco, you’re looking well,’ he announced causing me to jump a little at how close he was. The boy then glanced up with a smile to Severus, before the woman in front of him told him to stand back up straight.

 

‘I’m quite well Uncle Severus, how have you been?’ Draco asked, completely ignoring me to be fussed over by a girl with shoulder length hair the same pine wood brown as Aunt Petunia’s. She seemed displeased at just how large the clothes were for my frame, and ignored my protests telling her that I liked it, it was what was comfortable for me, shrinking the material to fit me completely with a wave of her stick and a murmur I couldn’t understand.

 

Severus saved me from having to answer the worker’s unasked question as to why the clothes were so much larger then me originally, by introducing me to his godson, Draco, not the I registered the words.

 

‘I’ve heard of you, so where have you been these last ten years? With another wizarding family?’ _Wizarding family?_ I glanced back at Severus who just glanced at his godson with a disapproving look, like the one Aunt Petunia held specifically for when I asked unwanted or stupid questions. Thankfully, the boy didn’t press, and Severus was able to change the topic to where the boy’s own parents where.

 

‘Father’s down in Flourish and Blotts buying the set books and Mother is down the street looking at wands. Severus do you think I could potentially get Father to let me bring my own broom?’ The boy asked as he hopped from the platform to stand next to Severus.

 

‘W-why aren’t we allowed our brooms? Wouldn’t it -er... help with the cl-cleaning?’ I piped up before quickly staring at my shoes, awaiting a smack up the back of my head or hand in my hair tugging it painfully so my punishment could be whispered in my ear, but it doesn’t come. _Why wasn’t I be scolded or yelled at? I did ask a question after all._  I glanced up to see two confused faces and the witch before me over by the counter.

 

‘Why would we use flying brooms for cleaning, and why would we be cleaning? That’s what house elves are for.’ _Flying brooms? House elves?_ Severus stared at me for a second before turning back to Draco and telling him to wait outside for his parents.

 

‘I’m sorry about Draco, he forgets that not everyone grows up in the wizarding world. Come, we’ll meet Narcissa and Lucius, since I won’t be able to help you in September onto the platform. It’ll be good for you to know at least one group of people.’ He explained, leading me out of Madam Malkin’s, having paid and collected my new clothes, into the even more crowded street. People were bumping along each other in a rush, some entering various doors that lead into crowded shops, others staring into the windows as if in a trance.

 

I almost bumped into a couple when Severus stopped in front of them, a smile gracing the woman’s face at the sight of us.

 

‘Severus dear, it’s good to see you again.’ The woman had black locks that descended into bleached blonde ends and offered Severus a greeting that Aunt Petunia often extended to dinner guests and family at Christmas or Easter. The man beside her looked like an older version of Draco, with the same stormy grey eyes and pale complexation, a small smile graced his face as he shook Severus’s hand. If it weren’t for their clothes, which I had overheard a plump red-haired witch call Robes, I would’ve expected to see them making business deals with the drill company Uncle Vernon worked with.

 

‘It’s good to see you again, Narcissa. Lucius, keep in mind Draco may attempt to convince you to let him pack his own broom, I will not tolerate my godson breaking school rules before he’s even on the train.’ Severus drawled, causing my attention to snap to Draco, who had huddled behind Narcissa as if that would help him escape disappointment.

 

‘I’ll see that he doesn’t. Now Severus, why don’t you introduce to us to the charge in your presence?’ His brow quirked as he glanced at me, making me feel uncomfortable and edge behind Severus. It was the same curious look Uncle Vernon gave me the first time he played with me and while I haven’t possibly misbehaved, I wasn’t going to tempt Lucius, it wouldn’t end well otherwise.

 

I offered a small wave when Severus introduced me, but refused to emerge from behind Severus, he hasn’t hurt me yet, which has made me trust him more then I probably should. Not that I was going to be giving it too much thought.

 

‘Lucius why don’t you and Draco head to the apothecary and Eeylops’ while I help Severus with the rest of Harry’s shopping? We’ll meet you at Fortescue’s when we’re finished.’ Narcissa offered with a kind smile that made me instantly trust her, or at least more then I trusted the man beside her, who was probably Draco’s father now that I thought about it.

 

**Severus’ POV**

I smiled gratefully at Narcissa, thankful that she was encouraging Lucius and Draco to occupy themselves elsewhere while we helped Harry, who seemed to be terrified by Lucius, whether it be the hard demeanour or his stone-cold expression, I couldn’t tell. Perhaps he had difficulty reading tones and facial expressions.

 

Saying goodbye to the two look-alikes, we wondered down the street to Flourish and Blotts, mentally promising myself to stop into the apothecary later, to both restock my potions supplies and get Harry’s own, which I would take with me back to Hogwarts, perhaps that will be tomorrow’s job.

 

‘Harry are you able to remind me of the books you need?’ I asked, wondering if his glasses weren’t the right prescription, or if he was perhaps dyslexic or something of the sort.

 

As his fumbled with his letter, he seemed rather confused and had to stop for a second. ‘I- er- I-I think... i-is this the one?’ He handed me the second piece of parchment in his hand, a hopeful look on his face that he had been correct in his guess. I spared a glance to Narcissa who seemed to be just as concerned.

‘Harry, was the letter blurry?’ Narcissa asked, only for Harry to quickly shake his head, but I knew we were needing to get his eyes tested anyway.

‘Could you at least recognise some of the letters?’ She asked, causing my brows to furrow. _Of course, he could, what eleven-year-old couldn’t?_

 

‘Ah s-some of it. I-I can read the address on… on my letter. But er... I can just re-recognise s-some things.’ He started pointed out some of the letters and words he could make out, but it wasn’t enough for him to fully know what the letter was about. I dropped the subject, entering our next shop, Narcissa wandering off to the section to look for books that might be helpful in getting him used to reading.

As I collected the books he would need, I explained what each one was about and asked if there was anything he wanted to know about, aside from the war and his parents. He simply shook his head as if what I was doing for him was more than enough.

 

Leaving the bookstore, Narcissa insisted we go get Harry’s eyes tested. When he saw the machine, he looked at me concerned. When asked where he got his glasses from, he sheepishly responded, as if what he was about to say was shameful.

 

‘Aunt P-petunia just er she kind of j-just... she just b-bought them... from a g-garage sale.’ A quick glance at Narcissa confirmed that I was not, in fact, sitting in front of a highly hallucinate potion, but was quite coherent and aware of my surroundings. Not long after the optometrist corrected the lenses, Harry had decided to keep his meek wire circle framed glasses, claiming to like them.

 

A couple of quick stops to pick up his cauldron and scales and allow him to pick a beautiful snowy owl, Narcissa left Harry and I to stand outside of Ollivanders, worry creeping through my veins. Ollivander wasn’t exactly the best person to speak to even without Harry’s jumpiness. How would the young boy cope with the all-knowing tone that seeped into Ollivander’s tone and glazed his eyes over.

 

The shop front looked as it did during my first ever trip to Diagon, narrow and shabby when compared the neighbouring shops, the ever-peeling gold letters over the door still reading _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382BC_. Deciding not to stall any longer than necessary, I pulled the creaking door open, a chime falling into the small empty space where all there was a single spindly chair that surely would break under Hagrid’s weight.

 

**Third Person PoV**

Harry glanced around at the dusty room, repressing the urge to cough as he moved over the dusty floor that surely would’ve had Aunt Petunia in an absolute fit, without the disorganised shelves and lack of light.

 

‘Ah Severus,’ a wise voice chimed from the shadows in the back, causing Harry to jump and internally scold himself for having let his guard down and his mind wander into the clouds of dust, ‘long time no see. What was it, fifteen inches, hard-yielding, Dragon Heartstring core paired with Ebony? A wand fit for the youngest Potions Master to teach at Hogwarts.’

 

As Severus nodded, Harry saw a man elder then Mrs Figg, hair tamed in a shade of white, his eyes the size of an owls and a stature that severely conflicted with the age he appeared to be. He stood in front of Harry and began to tell of the wands his parents had while tape measures flew around Harry. Lily, Harry’s mother, seemed to have a wand fit for charm work. It was ten and a quarter inches, swishy and made of Willow. James’ however had a pliable Mahogany wand, measuring at eleven inches and fantastic for Transfiguration.

 

‘Now Mr Potter, which hand do you write with?’ He paused at the look of confusion that passed through the emerald orbs and rephrased his sentence to which hand held the sponge when the boy washed the dishes.

 

Once Harry had held out his right arm, he watched in amazement as measuring tapes started floating around him again as Ollivander dashed around the back. He came back out of the back with a pile of 17 or so boxes, his hand flicking the measuring tape back down to the floor and handing Harry his first wand to try.

 

‘Maple and Phoenix feather, quite whippy, seven inches.’ He addressed as he handed Harry the wand only to snatch back out f his hand and pass him a different wand. The process repeated itself a couple of times, Harry occasionally breaking a vase or causing boxes to fall off the shelves.

 

‘Tricky customer it seems, eh? Not to worry, Mr Potter, we’ll find a perfect match for you soon, not to worry.’ He then exchanged Harry a wand of unusual combination. ‘Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.’

 

Ollivander didn’t snatch this wand from Harry as warmth filled the young boy and he bought the wand down, green and silver sparks shooting from the tip like a firework. Harry’s emerald orbs twinkling in the reflected light from his first piece of successful magic.

 

Ollivander packaged the wand while murmuring about how curious it was that _particular_ wand had chosen Harry.

 

‘Er s-sorry sir, but w-why is that cu-curious?’ Harry asked shyly, hoping he wasn’t overstepping but needing to know. Ollivander’s owl like eyes then gazed at him with a look of seriousness, as if what he was about to reveal was a grave mistake.

 

‘I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Mr Potter. Sadly, that includes the very wand that gave you that scar.’ He glanced down at the floor, as if that knowledge pained him greatly. ‘Thirteen and half inches, yew, such a powerful wand but in the wrong hands... It’s curious that you should receive the only wand that contains a feather from the same Phoenix, when its brother resides in the wand that has inflicted you with such pain.

 

‘The wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter... I think we can all expect great things from you, after all He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named did terrible things, yes, but great all the same.’

 

Shivers erupted over Harry’s body as the look on the older man’s face as starting to resemble Uncle Vernon’s and he couldn’t thank Severus enough for quickly paying and pulling Harry through the crowds towards Fortescue’s, noticing how much more crowded Diagon Alley was and that Harry seemed to be wanting to cover his ears at the noise. Severus couldn’t have gotten Harry to Fortescue’s sooner.

 

After sitting with the Malfoys, Severus threw up some privacy and silencing spells, watching as Harry seemed to greatly settle and listen as Draco read out the different types of ice-cream and what each one was. His arms moved subtly at his sides in a sideways flapping motion at the mention of a special single scoop cone he could get that was coated around the top in chocolate and sprinkles.

 

As the afternoon passed, Severus and Narcissa watched as Harry’s arms made the repeated motion of sideways flapping whenever he got excited about a topic and when it was revealed that Slytherin’s house animal was the snake, he bought them up closely to his chest for a mere manner of seconds before setting them back against his sides.

 

By the time Severus was walking Harry back to the clutches of Petunia and her walrus husband, both Narcissa and himself were suspicion as to whether or not Harry was autistic and if the Dursleys’ had tried to squish it out of him like they had obviously tried to with Harry’s magic.

 

Not even five seconds after ringing the bell to Number Four Privet Drive, Vernon’s meaty hands grasped Harry’s shoulder tightly and pulled him inside, leaving Severus to walk back the way he had come, worry lacing through his body as he was forced to not interfere because he was not Harry’s magical guardian, and until school started, he was powerless to help Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own autism seemed to just seep into the story, and I thought fuck it why not, I need more Autistic!Harry in my life anyway. Be aware, I'm female but also have been in a position of forced regression of my symptoms so apologies if Harry's autism shows differently to say, Newt's. Also remember autism is different for each person. 
> 
> I tried to go for more realistic stuttering with also the added original stuttering. To explain the two types, the ellipses and 'er's are caused by Harry trying to figure out how to word the sentences. The typical stutter 's-stutter' is either Harry's anxiety causing him to trip up, his mind running a little bit faster/slower than his mouth or particular sounds he might be having trouble with.
> 
> Feedback as always is welcome in all its forms and of course I welcome anyone pointing out my spelling/grammar or cultural mistakes because I am Australian so whoop. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of PS as I have nicknamed this story! Enjoy your day/night!
> 
> ~Andama


	4. Qualms and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon hurts Harry, Severus questions Albus and Albus talks to Vernon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be weary of Harry's POV if things like animal violence upset you please. Okay it's not pretty and just bring tissues. I do apologise though!

**Harry’s PoV**

After Uncle Vernon slammed the door in Severus’s face, he tugged me up the stairs towards Dudley’s second bedroom, fingers tightening over the bruises that still hadn’t healed from a couple nights ago. He was seething with anger, moustache twitching, and face purpling as he threw my trunk and owl cage in a corner, kicking my door shut in the process.

 

‘I’m going to say this once and once only freak. So, you better be paying attention.’ He waved a stern finger in front of my face, and I bit my tongue to avoid telling him my name was Harry, after all he probably already knew, but couldn’t be bothered using it. Once he was sure he had my full attention, his grip tightened even further until it felt like an iron fist. ‘You are lucky that I’m letting you stay here. If I so much as hear wind of you making your little chicken wings or _anything_ we have forbidden you from doing, I will burn everything that you have bought into my house. Is. That. _Clear_?’ The last three words were punctuated by his grip tightening further, which I didn’t know was possible.

 

‘Y-yes Uncle Vernon.’ I nodded quickly, not wanting too loose my books and things. My owl gave a slight hoot from the corner, as if she was wanting to comfort me, a small smile gracing my lips, I knew we’d grow close.

 

‘And to make sure you can’t talk to any of those other _freaks_ , I will be taking that obnoxious pigeon you have defiled my home with away from you. Permanently.’ _T-take her away?_  His eyes darkened as he released me.

 

I watched, scared and rooted in my spot as he wrapped his sausage fingers around my beautiful owl, preventing her from escaping, her struggles useless as Uncle Vernon retracted her from her golden cage. Her distressed hooting caused tears to prickle in my eyes, my hands to snap over my ears to block out her cries and my throat seizing up in my chest.

 

Couldn’t he see that he was hurting her? She hadn’t done anything wrong! Why won’t he stop? Why can’t I move? I need to stop him! ‘Pl- ‘I chocked on my plea, a sob escaping slightly as she finally quietened, her bright yellows eyes open, staring at me with a look of disbelief and pain, as if I should’ve tried to stop Uncle Vernon.

 

He dropped her to the floor carelessly, as if she was nothing more then one of Dudley’s broken toys rather than a creature that had been breathing seconds earlier, and stalked out, telling me I wasn’t allowed out until morning and that he’d give me the list of chores I would be expected to do tomorrow.

 

Knowing I wasn’t allowed to make a sound now, I craved for the small space of my cupboard, my eyes unblinking as I took in my poor owl’s stiff form. I hadn’t even had the chance to name her… and now she was gone… All she had done was give a slight hoot of comfort… Tears rolled down my face as I picked her body up and sat with my legs crossed, rocking us backwards and forwards as if somehow, she’d wake up.

 

‘I- ‘ _I’m so sorry._

Sleep wouldn’t consume me any time soon as guilt raced through me, knowing this moment would haunt me the second my eyes shut.

* * *

**Severus’ PoV**

Standing outside Albus’ office, Minerva placed a fragile hand on my shoulder as I took a few deep breaths. It was ten minutes passed seven, and I could feel myself beginning to question my decision to tell Albus. The boy was his charge after all, so surely, he would be aware of how Harry was being treated? Right?

 

‘I’m sure it’ll be alright Severus, I’m sure.’ Minerva spoke, reminding me she at least believed in my concerns, and was glad she has asked me to attend to the issue, after all, Hagrid wouldn’t have been able to pick up on Harry’s flinching. Or the small signs that point to Harry as being autistic.

 

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the Headmaster’s office, mentally preparing myself for the difficult conversation about to unfold. Ten years of believing Harry was being treated even better than Draco. Ten years of being assured Harry was safe and being looked after.

 

Ten years of being reassured Lily was wrong about how her sister would treat her only son.

 

‘Ah hello Minerva, Severus. What’s bring you to my office?’ The old baffon asked, a twinkle in his blue eyes, which angered me slightly.

 

‘Severus believes that Mr Potter may not be as safe or well looked after with Mr and Mrs Dursley as you have assured us he is.’ Minerva piped up, a silent thanks leaving me as I admired her dedication to future students of not just her house, but the whole school as well. She’ll make a fine Headmistress.

 

Albus’ eyes twinkled further with that annoying grandfather gaze, his hand gesturing to the seats in front of his desk. As if I was willing to sit for this conversation.

 

‘My dear boy, what has possibly lead you to believe this?’ He asked in the same tone he used to address the students during announcements.’

 

‘Albus he sleeps under the damn staircase and is so thin, it’s likely even a few of our lightest house elves would surpass him or be close to it!’ My arms were crossed as I tried to hold back the venom seeping into my tone. It would not do well to strike now, not until I had finished. ‘Before today, he hadn’t eaten for five days and didn’t even know his name.’

I took a quick breath, trying to compass myself as I remember what he had told me in Flourish and Blotts.

 

‘Albus, he didn’t even know he was a wizard and thought Lilly and James died in a car crash because he…’ I took a quick breath, fighting back my own tears. ‘He thought they couldn’t stand to have him as their son.’ Which was so far from the truth. As much as I hated James for bullying me, I could see the love he held for his son, and Lily wouldn’t ever have thought her son unworthy of her love.

 

Minerva gasped, and turned to Albus, silently begging for my words to be false. She hadn’t seen Harry’s emerald orbs glisten silently with tears as he casually told me that James and Lily just wanted rid of him because he was a freak, a disgrace, a _toy_.

 

I glanced up from my feet to Albus, who showed no signs of surprise. ‘I assure you, Severus, there is no need for concern. Petunia regularly, while reluctant, tells me about the boy’s development monthly. However, what I find most curious, is why you were in Diagon with him today. I had, after all, assigned Hagrid to the task.’

 

Albus’ eyes had lost their twinkle now.

 

‘Hagrid’s been plagued by a nasty case of Dragon pox, Albus, it wouldn’t have been wise to send the man. So, I entrusted Severus instead.’ Minerva explained, her expression showing she wanted noting more than the safety of her future cub. And that she trusted me to treat them as best as I could.

 

Albus seemed to need time to mull this over, and dismissed us from the room, assuring us it would be sorted out by the time term started. As I went to my chambers in the dungeons, I just hoped that Harry was truly well.

 

**Albus’ POV**

_It appeared I needed to pay Vernon and Petunia a visit. Vernon would not be pleased with this…_

 

Picking up the portkey that looked like a miniature model of 4 Privet Drive, Dumbledore was taken to just outside the door, his nimble fingers slipping the model into his robes, proud his never ending any charm was working well. A quick tempus charm alerted me that it was now just after half past seven, with any luck, they would’ve already had their dinner and set Dudley off to bed. The boy didn’t need to attend this meeting after all.

 

I waited all of from seconds after having rung the doorbell before Petunia answered, her face obviously questioning what I was doing around. This would not be easy…

 

‘I apologise Petunia for not alerting you to my visit sooner but Severus… well he’s an observant one.’ I explained and was immediately invited into the sitting room, where Vernon was steaming.

 

‘Vernon, darling, Albus is here.’ Petunia greeted, Vernon’s eyes darking slightly. He ceartinly would not at all be pleased with my words. Perhaps he would spare me…

 

‘I’m sorry to have to tell you, Vernon, but Severus well… he came to me with concerns about Harry’s treatment while under your care.’ His moustache twitched at my words. He always hated when someone started to suspect his nephew’s abuse, and more so when they brought up their concern.

 

‘And what makes him thinks I’m not looking after the boy. Cause I did move him into Dudley’s second bedroom today, much to Dudley’s annoyance. _Well that’s one of Severus’ concerns dealt with…_

 

‘A wise choice. His main concerns where about Harry’s weight. And the fact he hadn’t eaten for five days…’ His face purpled, clearly not liking that I had all but implied the boy had eaten today.

 

‘What do you possible mean _hadn’t_? That freak of a teacher feed him, didn’t he?’ I simply provided a nod and watched as he swore to beat the boy after work tomorrow.

 

Petunia came out with some tea and biscuits, before heading up to bed, leaving me with Vernon. I needed to help devise a plan after all.

 

‘What have you done to ensure he can’t talk to anyone? The boy will quickly learn how to write, you know?’ I asked, plopping myself down on the lovely armchair opposite Vernon.

 

‘Killed his owl for one. I could just see it annoying us with it’s hooting. Not that the toy knows. Told him it was so he couldn’t talk to anyone. Also told him I’d burn everything if he doesn’t behave himself.’ He gloated, fat fingers stroking his moustache and seeming quite pleased with himself. So, he was handling this situation well.

 

‘If you do decide to burn everything, lit the fire inside the trunk and close it,’ I suggested, not wanting to have Vernon make a mistake. ‘The Hogwarts school trunks are fire resistant on the outside, but not the inside. Hopefully locking the fire inside will mean nothing will survive. Make sure to do it a few days before, so as that way the smell won’t be quite so obvious.’ This has all taken far too much planning for it to go downhill.

 

‘Is there anything I should do more often? Perhaps _playing_ with him? Aunt Petunia has completely cut me off after all. A man needs to find release somewhere.’ Vernon questioned, his voice turning a bit raspy. Mulling things over, I couldn’t think of a single reason why I should abstain the man.

 

‘So long as it doesn’t prevent my chess piece from being just that, I have no qualms with how you treat the boy. Just do be mindful, we don’t want the Ministry getting involved after all.’ I set my tea cup down on the tray, a smile gracing both our faces.

 

‘Do warn us before you arrive next time. You know I hate your surprise visits.’ He scowled, as if I was an offensive article in the paper.

 

Assuring him he won’t have to see me again for quite a while, I left with a smile on my face, and a feeling of piece. Harry was being well looked after and was going to easily file into my plan. Now I just had to make sure he took an interest in the Philosopher’s Stone. To do that, he would need to befriend the youngest Weasley and be swayed to Gryffindor.

 

As if he’d go anywhere else. Even with Severus’ influence today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about Hedwig's death! But it needed to happen, to show Vernon is willing to lie to Harry, cut off his ties to others and that Albus doesn't truly care about Harry, so long as he's Albus' little chess piece. 
> 
> Feedback would be lovely! I hope you guys aren't too mad at me! 
> 
> ~Andama


	5. Twas The Night Before Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is hurt and abandoned and our favourite Potions Master finds him in the twilight. Emotions fly and realisations spur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how long it took me to upload this chapter, I had internet and computer problem. The internet problem had been fixed and I have asked mum for a new keyboard for my laptop as well as a charger (we both have the same laptop so while we can manage on just one charger, it wouldn't hurt to have one each!) 
> 
> Warning you now this is not a happy chapter, especially not for Harry in the first part. I basically say 'Vernon's a pedophile' in more than three words. Nothing too graphic is shown as I am not comfortable writing explicit rape scenes or sexual scenes of anyone under the age fourteen (I am sixteen now as I get older, that number will as well).
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway enough chit chat, onto the fifth chapter!

**Privet Drive, Harry**

He had no reason to feel horrible, after all he deserved the punishment his uncle gave him in the moonlight.

 

Even when he’d been on his best behaviour, hadn’t made his chicken wings, hadn’t burnt the breakfast, hadn’t left his chores undone, he still deserved the punishment. Because he was nothing more than a freak.

 

A freak whose uncle used him to ‘play’ because Aunt Petunia ~~wouldn’t~~ couldn’t pleasure her husband. A freak who had been visited every night in his new bedroom for the past month.

 

It was always under the cover of twilight, when nothing but the moon and the stars in far off lands were the only sources of light in Harry’s room. Always after Vernon’s darling wife and perfect son were cradled by slumbers sweet, ever loving embrace. And always starting the same.

 

Harry picked at his cuticles, hating how hopeful Severus had made him about finally leaving his so-called home. Hating Uncle Vernon for taking his owl from him and for the punishments. Hating how Draco was still writing to him and not because he hated Draco. No, he could never hate his first friend. He hated that when his Uncle Vernon found out Draco had sent another letter that Harry couldn’t fully read, Uncle Vernon’s daily ‘play’ session was worse than normal.

 

Tonight was, sadly, one of those nights.

 

The letter was explaining to Harry what he would need to do to get onto the train platform the next day, and while Vernon hadn’t _officially_ seen Harry with a letter, he knew the boy had been sent one by one those _freaks_. He’d seen the owl flying outside his house, the very same tawny black owl from all the other times, Vernon couldn’t stand the thought that the freak had friends, even though the owl never left with any letter. Vernon knew his nephew couldn’t write.

 

Still, the balding whale was an opportunist, and couldn’t resist each time a chance to play with his favourite toy landed itself in his lap. And that's what each time that freak contacted his nephew was. An excuse to do what Petunia no longer could.

 

Petunia didn’t like pretending to be a little girl after all, claimed it was too difficult to keep doing as she got older. But no matter, no matter, he wouldn’t dare touch his only son – Petunia would have his head for that – and so the freak became Vernon’s outlet for his perverted fantasies.

 

The door flung open, a soft bang sounding from where the doorstop hit the wall, Harry springing into the position his uncle liked him best in, Draco's letter long hidden, and Harry's breathing stopped. He could feel his uncle’s footsteps thundering against the floor, fear bubbling under the surface.

 

He knew this was going to last for hours, until his uncle grew tired or bored. Harry just hoped that would come quickly so he could alone. The clock he had caught of glimpse of from his position told Harry it was incredibly early.

 

***

 

After what felt like four hours, but had only been two, Uncle Vernon was _finally_ finished. After righting them both, he pulled Harry’s hair roughly to kneel by the bed, pulled some matches out of his pockets and chuckled darkly.

 

‘Did you really think I was going to send you to school with all your things?’ Harry watched with tear-filled eyes as his uncle stroke a match and dispensed it inside his open trunk. Harry silently thanked himself for not putting any of Draco’s letters or things he couldn’t replace inside the trunk, but the relief didn’t last.

 

He already couldn’t read any of the books because of the Dursely’s never ending list of chores, and the little he had read made not an ounce of sense. He didn’t have the time now to go back and replace them all, term started tomorrow. Panic started rising in Harry from his stomach, making him feel nauseas, into his lungs, stealing his breath and gripping his heart like Vernon had gripped his deceased owl.

 

Narcissa would be hurt that Harry wasn’t fighting, Draco would be offended that Harry hadn’t been able to respond, and Severus… Severus would look at him with fierce disappointment, rage and a whole other range of emotions Harry wasn’t sure he could deal with.

 

As the lid slammed shut on the raging fire, Harry was told that in two hours the fire would have burnt out and that he had exactly ten minutes after that to pack his trunk, and that nothing of his should be left here. Harry nodded silently; thankful he still had the old backpack that used to be Dudley’s.

 

He collected his sketchbooks from over the years and drawing supplies that Dudley wouldn’t have ever used from under his bed, the thin repurposed dining tablecloth and small lumpy dog pillow he used at night, the letters and his wand from under the floorboards before creeping downstairs silently to his old cupboard.

 

Grabbing his small green army and the offending corps he had painted red, Harry also grabbed the few other toys he had, including a Mr Potato Head, an Etch A Sketch and a broken Magic 8 ball. All cast offs from Dudley once he either lost a piece, broke it or, in the case of the Rubix Cube, realised he was too stupid to play with the toy.

 

Creeping back up the stairs and into his room, he noticed the clock had read that he still had an hour and a half to pack all of the remaining clothes he hadn’t packed in his trunk. He felt himself frown. He had been looking forward to wearing his robes, they had been a perfect pressure that Harry had only ever achieved via wearing multiple layers of Dudley’s old clothes.

 

Once he was dressed and had packed everything into the little backpack, Harry sat down and stared at the clock. Only one hour left now.

 

At midnight, Harry was thrown onto the curb outside Kings Cross Station and left to heave his ash filled trunk and small backpack to the platform. After making sure Vernon had long since pulled out of the carpark, Harry pulled out the letter of instructions from Draco, grinning thankfully and by half-past, Harry had prepared himself a small bed, using the blanket as both a blanket and a sheet on the ground and his bag as a pillow, the other pillow he had he cuddled into.

 

As Harry fell into a pitiful sleep, he was ignorant to the wards he had set off and the concerned Hogwarts Professor who would find him.

 

**Malfoy Manor, Severus**

Severus burst through the iron gates of Malfoy Manor in a rage, wanting to hurt Harry’s so-called caregivers, both muggle and magical, and his own beloved for going after his best friend and Harry’s father. Sure, James had been a bully, but Severus never would’ve wished death on the Auror, who had began acting as a spy once it was revealed Albus wasn’t all he was cooked up and served to be.

 

Not even bothering to knock, Severus kept storming through the manor until he near collected with a disgruntled Narcissa and a tired Draco. One look between the two adults, and Narcissa made Draco promise to go wait in his room because his godfather wouldn’t be here this late if it wasn’t something important.

 

No words were spoken as Narcissa lead a still crackling Severus towards a study, Narcissa understanding why Severus was here with absolute surety.

 

Severus had taken on Night Platform security this year, designed by the ministry to monitor any students who arrived on the platform before eight o’clock after it was revealed some abusers abandoned them during the night, with Narcissa and Lucius being the only ones he trusted to turn too.

 

Once inside the study, Severus’ expression was set in stone and spoke of a simmering anger beneath his skin more violent than a boiling potion gone wrong and on the brink of explosion. Whoever was on that platform meant something to Severus, and clearly had invoked the anger of the Potions Master.

 

‘How soon can you get to the platform Narcissa?’ The tone sent chills down the mother’s spine as she thought over her answer bitterly.

 

‘We’re scheduled for a nine arrival, and nothing Lucius could do would move that up. As it is, the press and Weasleys’ will be arriving on the platform by eight, as of this morning, which means Albus must be plotting.’ Narcissa answered, her pureblood etiquette shining even though she was distressed.

 

‘Curses, and there’s no way to allow access sooner?’ Severus bit out, hands squeezing slightly.

‘Not this late anyway, Lucius has been far too busy. Seems another ring has been found. I’m ever so glad, Severus, that if anything were to happen to Lucius or myself that Draco would end in your care. Lucius has put in far too much work for anything else to happen.’ Narcissa gazed at her friend before deciding it best to delve into what has brought forth his presence.

 

‘So, who was it, on the platform? I know you wouldn’t be here otherwise.’ A house elf appeared with a standard tea tray before leaving, giving Severus time to think over his answer. He knew that Narcissa and Draco would be concerned, and Lucius would be wanting to start investigations but something bigger was going on here and Harry being on the platform wasn’t enough evidence to begin questioning. Not even with the state he was in.

 

‘Cissa, I- ‘Severus paused and let his head fall. He’d made a promise to Lily and also James that their boy wouldn’t be in pain and he’d failed. Why hadn’t he fought harder to ensure Harry stayed out Petunia’s bony grasp?

 

‘Can I see?’ Narcissa asked, her voice betraying the cool demeanour she was attempting to portray. It was clear to her that whoever this was, Severus was filled with regret at the state they were in. A curt nod was all the consent she needed, and she wasn’t expecting to see what she did.

 

_A figure was lying down hidden in an alcove near their trunk, an empty bird cage beside them. Stepping closer Narcissa was able to instantly understand why Severus was so distraught._

_It was Harry, his bones defined so well it would’ve been a shock if you couldn’t count any of them. Curling in on himself shifted the disgusting rag he was wearing to reveal blossoming bruises shaped like fingers on his shoulders, as if someone had held him down by his shoulders._

_His head was lying on a dog pillow that had definitely seen better days, shivering from the small summer breeze whisking through the platform as the tablecloth did nothing to keep him warm. As Severus conjured a soft blanket and pillow, Narcissa looked at the owl cage that had once held a beautiful owl._

_It was cleaned so precisely, one had to wonder if the owl had ever actually lived in it for any amount of time. Narcissa shivered and turned back to the backpack Harry had been hugging, which Severus was now inspecting._

_Seeing what must be everything his caregivers had given him, Severus turned to put the meagre bed items and backpack in his trunk, only for the smell of burnt parchment and robes to assault their senses._

_There was nothing but ash inside the trunk. Dismissing it to deal with later, Severus cast a few charms so he wouldn’t be too bothered by the crowds that would begin to swamp the station in the morning. Perhaps this would help enough._

Pulling out of the memory, Narcissa was trying to think of what Lucius could do on this evidence alone when he heard Severus crying.

 

‘Severus it’s okay this isn’t your fault.’

 

‘I-I should’ve f-fought harder. I shouldn’t have returned him. I-I-I _promised_.’ He whispered at then end. He had promised James and Lily that Harry wouldn’t suffer, that Harry would live knowing he was loved and cared for and _cherished_.

 

Lucius came in, a worried Draco following like a shadow, and stared at his best man, his _brother_ , whispering of the promise Albus had prevented him from keeping.

 

Draco came in and hugged his godfather, ignoring the whispers of how guilty his uncle felt.

 

No one but Severus blamed him for the pain Albus had caused Harry.

 

As the four converged into a hug, Lucius decided it better to wait to tell Severus about what Albus had planned for this year. There was no point adding to the man’s guilt tonight.

 

Draco wished beyond hope that the reason Severus was here wasn’t because Harry had been on the platform, but as he whispered apologies to James and Lily, Draco just hugged tighter.

 

Narcissa ignored the sadness that filled her when it dawned upon her Draco would never know of his Uncle James and Aunt Lily or have memories of chasing Harry and his should’ve been siblings through the grounds while playing games of tags or trying to help Uncle Severus find potion ingredients.

 

Severus just hoped that maybe now he’d be able to provide Harry the life he should’ve had. He may not be able to provide him the three siblings he should’ve had, or the love James and Lily could give him, but he’d slave himself away into a husk to at least see that little boy healthy and gracing the world with a bright smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently while writing this my brain decided to torture me. Please note that the prophecy is different, not by like a heap in terms of what it’s asking of Harry but obviously from what I’ve implied, the stories the wizarding world knows aren’t even close to what’s really happening.
> 
> You’ll find out the full prophecy in a later chapter, I had a lot of fun figuring out the wording of it and I just hope it does half the justice of the actual prophecy. 
> 
> Also, probably good to note that Severus and the Malfoy’s need to obey as many laws as possible, because otherwise Albus will interfere. Don’t worry I have it mostly planned, and everything will work out in the end.


	6. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, The Weasleys are loud and Harry kinda likes Percy

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Harry, Third Person**

Sunlight filtered through the platform and into a small alcove where a young boy lay asleep, undisturbed by the tweeting of the birds. A distant clock chimed as he started stirring, the sound of a train pulling him from the warm confines sleep rarely beheld to him.

The young boy had been dreaming of a nameless figure tucking him into bed while assuring him he was safe. It had been awhile since he had let himself dream of such a thing. Rubbing at his eyes, he felt around and noticed he a perfectly pressured blanket on his lap.

Bolting up, he stared at the blanket in confusion. Had last night happened? No, he wasn't in a bed like in the dream, but he did appear to have a very comfortable pillow.

Deciding not to question the mysterious items too much, he opened his trunk and found his backpack, pillow and blanket inside along with the pile of ash that must've been everything Severus had helped buy him.

 _Must've put my backpack in my trunk then, but that doesn't explain the blankets. Accidental magic maybe?_ The boy questioned before shrugging his shoulders. It wouldn't do well to question the things too much; they might get taken away if he did.

After shouldering his backpack, and tucking his under one of his arms, he started dragging his trunk towards the scarlet machine. He gasped as he stared at the size of the train and just how magnificent the train truly was.

Just out of the corner of his eye, he saw a family of redheaded people with a plump woman in the front coming through the barrier the small boy had come through last night.

His first impression was that they were _loud_. The train hadn't been bothering him too much, but the new group was loud in more ways than he could handle.

'FRED! GEORGE! SETTLE DOWN WOULD YOU!' The plump woman exclaimed, her voice echoing through the platform, and two of the tall and lanky redheads apologised before scurrying off to dispose their trunks on the train.

One of the redheads, smaller in size then Fred and George, was complaining loudly about having to be up this early when the train didn't leave for a few more hours.

'Now Ronnie, you know why we're here. Albus asked us to keep an eye out for Harry and to make sure he got on the train correctly.' The plump woman chastened, causing Harry to duck back into the alcove he had been in.

He hoped he wasn't the Harry they were looking for, as he heard an expulsion go off near the group of redheads and the woman, who must be their mother, yelling at Fred and George again.

Their hair was bright red and it hurt Harry's eyes just looking at it, and he now had to keep his ears covered as Fred and George were setting off minor explosives. His ears were ringing slightly as their mum starting yelling about how they needed to act more like their older brother, Percy.

Harry watched as one of the red heads, seemingly already dressed in his robes, stepped out from on the new carriages near him and smiled at the plump witch, who came bustling over to ask this red head, whose name was Percy, to keep an eye on Fred and George.

'It's alright mother,' he assured her, 'I always do make sure to keep an eye on the twins. I'll also make sure to keep an eye on Ron for you.' Percy rubbed his hands up and down her forearms before pointing towards the barrier and telling her to go back to Ginny.

As Harry watched the mother go back to the only other girl on the platform, he wasn't aware that Percy had spotted him.

'Are you alright?' Harry jumped as Percy asked, quickly getting over the startle and smiling at the boy. Percy seemed to think eye contact wasn't all that important, which Harry thanked Hogwarts for.

'Y-yeah. Sorry, I-I-I don't… cope well with, er… loudness… a-and your family s-seem to be really loud.' Harry watched as the boy nodded simply, pushing the horn-rimmed glasses up his nose.

'I have to agree with you there. It's hard for us to be a quiet family, what with a total of seven children.' Percy casually explained, crouching down near Harry in a position where he could keep an eye out for his mother. Percy might not particularly care that he just found Harry Potter hiding from them, but his mother definitely would.

Harry just nodded slightly before asking what the time was. After finding out there was still a couple hours till the train, Percy excused himself before hurrying back to his family.

Percy saw the look his mother was given him and smiled slightly. He hoped she wasn't about to interrogate him on who he had been conversing with, because it was obvious that introducing him to the rest of the Weasley clan would cause his magic to lash out a little.

Harry wondered briefly how he would be able to get onto the train without the loud people seeing him but decided to wait for the Malfoys. It's lucky he did, because soon he heard a riot of people tumbling through the barrier who all appeared to question Percy's mother.

Harry saw someone with a camera walk past him and turn around once they got to end before exclaiming that he'd found whatever he was looking for.

Harry held his breath as he was swarmed by reporters, their cries falling on death ears as he felt his breath hitching.

This is why he wasn't allowed to go places with the Dursley's if they could avoid it. Because crowds made him upset and Harry could only cover his eyes, squish his eyes together, bring his knees up to his chest and rock backwards than forwards.

The reporters cleared the way for Mrs Weasley, well aware not to upset or anger her, but snapping away profusely.

Time both slowed and sped up for Harry. Percy's mother was trying to touch him, which only made Harry cry out more. He could see flashes of the cameras behind his eyelids, making his eyes hurt. He couldn't breathe properly. Their pleas for an interview with the Boy-Who-Lived where falling onto Harry's ears not well enough that Harry knew what they were asking him.

Harry was asking them to just _leave_ him alone, he wasn't the person they were looking for, _please just leave me alone…_

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Draco and Narcissa**

Stepping away from the apparition point, Narcissa stalked over to the reporters before casting a spell on her wand.

'LEAVE YOU VULTURES!' She exclaimed, her wand pointing into her throat and her eyes murderous.

The reporters fled the scene so quickly, one wouldn't have guessed that they had been on the platform, families who had arrived during the swarm dispersing so as not to upset Lady Malfoy.

Mrs Weasley, however, kept trying to talk to Harry, and only served to upset the poor boy further.

'Mother leave him now.' One of the elder Weasley sons suggested, glancing at Narcissa before directing his eyes back to her.

'But he needs someone to make him calm down. Albus would be right cross if I left him crying.' Narcissa rolled her eyes as the son just told his mother to go back to her other two children, stating he would look after him. That seemed to calm her down, and as Molly ran off, Draco peeped his head out from behind his mother.

'I apologise for that Lady Malfoy; Mother was never the best at dealing with these types of things.' He explained, Narcissa noting how he kept _his_ eyes aware from hers and smiled slightly.

'It's quite alright, Heir Weasley. I'll make sure Harry gets onto the train safely.' After seeing the boy off, Narcissa turned her attention to Harry, trying to remember how an old friend of hers could be calmed down.

Draco, meanwhile, had let go of his mother's hand and was now approach his friend slowly.

Harry glanced up, glad that the crowd had left _him_ , but annoyed that his head was still ringing.

Narcissa cast a few privacy wards and silence charms around the alcove they were all near, Draco grabbing Harry's trunk and coaxing him out of the ball he was in.

'Are you alright now Harry?' Draco asked quietly, wanting to get the two of them onto the train already and into one of the comfort carriages.

Harry nodded and allowed his posture to soften, accepting the hand from Narcissa to heave himself off the ground.

'Th-thank you Mrs Malfoy.' Harry responded and smiled slightly. It was so quiet now on the platform despite the crowds.

'It's quite alright Harry, come now, must get you onto the train.' Narcissa explained, casting a small silence charm on Harry so he wouldn't be overwhelmed by all the noise and the students.

Once over by the back of the train, Narcissa passed off both boys trunks and cages, Harry explaining his owl had been locked up for a week because of the weather and wanted to fly on ahead to the confused luggage handler and gave both boys a big hug.

'Now both of you be safe this year alright? Dragon, don't forget to write every week, and you can too if you want Harry.' Narcissa stated, not missing how well the boy beamed at the option to do such a thing.

'Will do Mother, and yes I know, talk to Uncle Sev if I need anything. Love you.' Draco smiled and kissed his mother's check, eager to see what kind of space his friend finds comforting.

After one final hug, Narcissa finally let the boys hop on the train.

Harry smiled as they stepped inside a room that formed his cupboard. From the slated ceiling to the small sign reading 'Boy'S RooM' on the back of the door. Even his toys where all here!

As Harry sat down on his lumpy cot, he turned to Draco and was confused about the frown on the other boy's face.

'What is this place Harry? And who on earth is Boy?' Draco asked, attempting to keep the disgust out of this voice, before turning around to see Harry tugging slightly on his shirt.

'Th-this used to be m-my room… I-I…' Harry couldn't begin to think of ways to explain it to Draco, but the boy seemed to figure out he was distressing Harry and so instead picked up Mr Potato Head.

'What is this Harry? Is it a Muggle toy?' Draco asked, and Harry quickly fell into explaining about all the different toys he had saved from Dudley.

Reaching the Muggle plastic army men made Harry stumble slightly, but before long Draco had been accepted as a Junior Solider in Harry's army, and they devised a name for the two different armies Harry had.

Harry's was called The Wizards and the other army was called The Dursleys, in honour of their four leading officers.

They had just finished setting up the two armies for a war battle when there was a knock at the door, and a group of three appeared, having opened the door without waiting.

'Have either of you seen a toad? Neville has lost one.' The girl in front drawled, as if she was above everyone around her.

Harry didn't like the way all three of them stared at him and Draco. He recongised the redhaired from the platform, his mother had called him Ronnie or something. He guessed the other boy behind the girl must be Neville.

'And who are you?' Draco asked, standing up with a blank face, as if the answer wasn't important. He was seething internally though, after all, Harry nor himself had said that the three could come in.

'I'm Hermione Granger. This Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom by the way. Who might you two be?' Granger asked, Draco instantly wanting to just shiver her out of the compartment.

'My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And sorry we haven't seen a toad. If that's all, we'd like to get back to our game.' Draco drawled, really hoping the trio would just bugger off. Granger however stared around the compartment and once again opened her mouth.

'Is this a wizard space? If so, why has it formed a cupboard one would see under staircases?' Her eyes then fell on Harry and widened.

'Holy Cricket! You're Harry Potter! I've read all about you, of course. You're in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts as well as Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.' She rattled off, Draco doing his best not to throw the girl out.

Harry just wished the girl would leave along with the two boys. They were staring at him now and he just wanted to get back to playing with Draco.

'Th-thank you, that's…. really… er… flattering. B-but if you don't mind c-could you please l-leave me an-and Draco alone? And perhaps n-not tell anyone we a-are here?' Harry answered, grateful that Neville and Granger left, but Ron stayed and shot a dirty look at Draco.

'Why don't you come along with us Harry, before this slimy git backstabs you?' Ron asked, venom in his tone.

Draco stayed silent, hoping that Harry wouldn't leave.

'N-no thank you. I'll stay here with Draco.' Harry shut the door in the boy's face, unconsciously locking it so that only the lunch trolley witch could open the door.

Sitting back down, Harry began directing attacks on The Dursleys red figures with his standard green figures and soon enough, Draco had helped Harry gain a victory over The Dursley's.

Draco decided he'd question Severus about it tomorrow during the day, and the two boys sat down reading for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts, only stopping to buy things off the trolley.

Draco soon changed into his robes, passing one to Harry with a smile and a quick murmur about not wanting Harry to feel out of place. Harry just thanked him, feeling better about going to Hogwarts already.

As they pulled into the station, Harry's only wish was that he didn't become overwhelmed at the start of term feast. It wouldn't do him any good to repeat this morning after all.

As Draco stood upright, he held his hand out to Harry.

'So I don't loose you in the crowds.' He explained as Harry took it, a smile on both boys faces as they left the compartments.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and have lovely days!


	7. Professor Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Defence Teacher is revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, apologies for the late upload! Been really busy lately and I'm only going to get busier! I got accepted into the school I was applying for so hooray! Anyway, fair warning, my upload schedule will be sporadic from here on out (I might even try to get out a few more chapters today, we'll just see how today goes) so further apologies for that. Don't worry I will still be writing this story as it is my mission to complete it! I still haven't fully decided if I want to publish each year as separate books or together but we shall find out! Anyway, in this chapter we find out a little bit more of what I hinted at Lucius knowing a few chapters earlier ;) And also, Tom Riddle was autistic you cannot change my mind!

**Hogwarts, Tom**

Walking through the wards again, I sighed happily. Lucius was trailing behind me, being the school governor selected to introduce me to the Headmaster.

The documentation in my folder named me Thomas Landy Slytherin and stated my purpose was to take the place of one Professor Quineras Quirrell, who had decided that staying home to be there for his wife and newborn daughter was more important then teaching the adults of tomorrow Defence Against the Dark Arts. I had great respect for the man because of that.

My real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and my real purpose for taking up the Defence post did involve replacing Professor Quirrell, but it also involved helping Nicolas Flamel protect his life's work that the Headmaster has stolen from Gringotts Bank and keeping an eye on my dear old friend's child, Harry.

Walking up the grounds I couldn't help but feel like a failure. I had left my beloved stranded with no contact for ten years after all reports of what happened on Halloween stated I was the reason the Potters had passed, and their only son left an orphan. And I had left no evidence to even suggest otherwise.

" **You smell upset Tom. Are you missing the hatchling?"** Nagini asked, causing me to sign again.

" **Yes, I am missing Harry… but I'm also upset I didn't try to contact even Lucius sooner."** It would've been the better option after all. **"Go to the forest for a while, I'll come collect you after the discussion with Albus."** I suggested, although the muttering from Nagini made me question if it came out as perhaps more of an order.

'Lucius… when you last saw Harry, how was he?' I asked, trying to ignore the guilt that threatened to plague me.

'He was terrified of me, Tom. The muggles he are with treat him horribly by the looks of things. He hadn't eaten in days.' Lucius glanced up at the castle before turning to me. 'He's Albus' charge, and that means that no matter how much I want to launch an investigation to get Harry out of wherever he is, we have to tread carefully.'

I nodded, knowing that Albus' political power alone made him untouchable without sufficient evidence, and all we could do in the meantime was collect it and look after him while he was at Hogwarts.

Albus was waiting for us at the top step, that disgusting twinkle in his eyes and his arms outstretched in a warm welcome.

'Professor Slytherin, how lovely for you to join us! Come, we have much to do before the feast and mustn't dawdle.' The man smiled and lead us inside the Entrance Hall, still as grand as ever.

'So, Professor Slytherin I must ask, how did hide from the public all these years? Surely someone having the last name of a Founder would've been news for weeks.'

'I asked the Goblins to keep quiet when I claimed the title fifteen years ago, I only just switched to using the last name Slytherin officially just last year actually. I was adopted you see, by a family in Albania, The Landy's, and they home-schooled me. I didn't cope well around others.' A lie of sorts but Slytherins are known for them, not like the old buffoon will realise.

Albus nodded, before a thought struck him. 'And what do you mean by not coping well around others?' He asked, voice smooth with honest curiosity.

'I'm autistic, you see, and in my youth, loud crowds were a great discomfort. It wasn't until my late teens that I started to be able to handle shopping in Diagon in the summers.' An honest fact, one I wasn't fully comfortable sharing, but one that would help gain the man's trust and therefore a necessity.

A sceptical glaze from Albus wracked a shiver down my spine. He was questioning if my autism would prevent me from teaching the curriculum correctly, I could feel it in the way his eyes beared down on me like a lion preparing for a hunt. Well, _lion_ , you'll just have to learn why snakes make you run for the hills.

'I see. Well, I trust that you're well equipped. Wouldn't want to have a…' He paused, as if thinking of what happens to an autistic person who becomes overwhelmed. I glanced at Lucius who nodded. I could correct his wording; discover what resources he gave to less-abled children in attendance _and_ educate him. Delightful.

'I am perfectly able to manage if I feel a potential meltdown or shutdown approaching, Headmaster. I assure you. Actually, this is something I wanted to ask you about. What resources do you offer for the students? For example, a child who needs to know what they are being served for dinner, has an aversion to certain textures or who might react badly if I don't give ample warning of any creatures I might bring into the classroom?' I was well aware my tone was distant and perhaps a bit louder then needed but well, I was still readjusting to being corporeal again.

The look on Albus' face confirmed that Hogwarts was still an ableist capital and he was the mayor.

'I don't see why they would need resources to help them, after all they should've been well prepared to encounter these things.' Albus explained with the tone of someone discussing the weather. I was half surprised no one had changed the coot's name to Ableis, as it was much more suiting to his character.

'I see…' I looked ahead, all too aware how fruitless the battle would be, and schooled my face when I saw Professor McGonagall approaching.

Her face was somehow sterner then in my youth, as if teaching sometimes caused her great stress and she regularly had to deal with youths gallivanting off into the forest. Actually, come to think of it, if she was still Head of Gryffindor, perhaps she did have to deal with students doing just that.

'Professor McGonagall, how lovely of you to join us. This is Professor Thomas Slytherin, he'll be taking over Defence on behalf of Professor Quirrell.' Albus introduced her, my hand extending and shaking hers, a charming smile on my face.

'Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor correct?' I asked, wanting to make sure both Quineras' and Lucius' information was correct. As she nodded, I let myself jump with joy – on the inside, my outside appeared indifferent of course – and listened as she began to tell Albus that most things were set.

'Thank you, Minerva. Lucius, Thomas, if you could follow me please, there is but one matter we must attend to before we can introduce you to the staff. As you did not attend the school in your youth,' Albus explained, leading us up the vast staircases towards his office, 'that means you do not have a house, and despite your last name, I'm afraid I must insist that you try on our Sorting Hat.' We paused in front of a Phoenix gargoyle outside his office and he lead up the spiral staircase. _Looks like he finally changed the gargoyle, he hadn't by the time I had finished._

Lucius piped up at this and smiled. 'And why, Headmaster, must you insist?'

'How can Thomas show proper school pride without an official sorting?' The grandfather twinkle in Albus' eyes made me want to squirm.

Ignoring me, he summoned the hat down from it's shelf, and motioned for me to sit down.

After taking my seat, I smiled as the hat was dropped on my head.

' _Why hello Tom, I see you have finally decided to prove you're still alive. And you've decided the best way to do so involves infiltrating Hogwarts as a Mr Thomas Landy Slytherin. How very Slytherin.'_

' _Hello Herbet, lovely to speak to you again. Which house will it be this time? I am just dying_ _to know.'_

 _Oh, hush Tom, as much as Ravenclaw would be a suitable house, it has to be…_ SLYTHERIN! _'_ Herbet exclaimed, causing me to wince slightly, his yelling did always get me.

I shared a smile with Lucius, before Albus began to whisk us towards the staff room.

Upon entering I saw Flitwick cheerful as ever and was discussing something with a professor I hadn't seen in my youth, Sprout discussing with Pomfrey about plants needed to be restored for the Hospital Wing's stores, Sinistra was reading an Astronomy book, Trelawney looked as if being called here was an attack on her very mystical being and Madam Hooch was discussing with two other professors about the last Quidditch League match, while Kettleburn and Hagrid were listening to a tale from Binns with a bored expression. Filch was standing in the corner cradling Mrs Norris… he did always have a somewhat creepy attachment to her.

So, the three remaining professors must teach either Arithmancy, Ancient Runes or Muggle Studies. But if Lucius was correct, where was Severus?

'I apologise for being late Headmaster, the stairs seemed to be in a mood today.' Severus' docile tones seeped through the room and made a small smile twitch. How I had missed them.

'Severus my boy it is no matter. Now that we are all here, I can introduce you all to the replacement that Professor Quirrell sent.' Albus outstretched his arms to me, grandfather charm shining through as I stepped beside him.

I smiled at them all, hoping it wasn't obvious that I was tapping my foot in five second intervals.

'Greetings, it's wonderful to meet you all. I'm Professor Thomas Slytherin and I hope I can be a credit to the staff.' I swallowed slightly, before gazing at Lucius slightly, who nodded for me to elaborate on who I was. Rubbing my hands together I picked the window beside Flich to stare out of, hoping the lump in my throat would fade.

'So about me… I was home-schooled in my youth by my adoptive family because I already hadn't coped well in a normal Muggle school, and they knew that coming to Hogwarts would've been too big a change for me. Not that I particularly minded, as I was able to complete my studies at a much quicker and more stimulating pace.' I stopped for a second, wondering if this was the right time to mention that I'm autistic or if I was a Parselmouth. Once more I caught Lucius nodding.

'I'm a Parselmouth, obviously, how could a decedent of Slytherin not be,' I chuckled, increasing the tapping of my foot to a one second interval, 'and, I guess, one of the main reasons why I decided to accept Professor Quirrell's offer to take his position, I'm autistic and while that comes with it's challenges, it also means that, in understanding the Dark Arts and how to counteract them at least, I've an enthusiasm that beats what Professor Quirrell could've provided for the students.' I took a small breath, well aware that I could talk about how useless it is to know how to defend against the Dark Arts when one does not understand what makes them dark in the first place and why one shouldn't use them.

'And, might I ask, what knowledge do you have that beats what Professor Quirrell could've provided?' Severus asked, causing small murmurs of agreement to emit from some of the staff. A smirk was as clear on his face as the challenge in his eyes.

'I can explain to the students something that Quineras had never quite grasped in our youth. I'm sure he would've done adequately in teaching them how to defend themselves but what about the reasoning behind why something might fall into the various categories that make up the Dark Arts as opposed to another, why something is classified there at all when the spell is just a stronger privacy charm, or even why one shield charm is stronger against dark spells as opposed to dark creatures.' I rubbed my hands together again, all too aware that I was moving them as I explained, taking a small breath before continuing.

'Yes, it does well to be able to teach how to defend one's self, but what is knowledge without reason? As educators, have you never come across a student that wants to not just learn the charms, the potions, how to harvest and use the seeds they sow, but understand the reasoning behind why this charm works better, or why this particular potion ingredient reacts one way in this potion with these ingredients as opposed to another potion that has these different ingredients?

'I plan to not just teach them Defence Against the Dark Arts, but to help them understand the subject.' A few claps shocked me, and I looked up – when my gaze dropped to stare at my feet, I was unaware – to see my fellow professors smiling.

Even Severus was clapping politely. I blushed and smiled, all to aware of Lucius' proud glint in his eyes.

My colleagues came up to me to introduce themselves and I smiled, taking particular notice of Professors Hayes, Greenworth and Bailey, as they had only been teaching for a few years. Hayes taught Ancient Runes, Greenworth Arithmancy and Bailey taught Muggles Studies. Overall the staff were welcoming, although Severus did glare at me when we were introduced.

Lucius showed me to my rooms in the dungeons and to my defence classroom, making me chuckle. Albus had offered, but Lucius insisted that as a school governor he was just as equipped to show me the grounds.

Now, I sat beside Severus, waiting for Minerva to bring through the first years, assessing each table with an equal glance. So much potential, and only with the right guidance could these children unlock it.

I merely sipped at my water, and kept my eyes on the doors.


	8. Cap Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first years get sorted, Dumbledore gets mad and did I mention that The Sorting Hat is called Herbet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee, look I was able to upload today! I'm getting started on chapter nine just as soon as I finish all the upload processes I have to go through. I have read all of your comments on this story, even if I haven't replied, but due to my busy schedule and speechlessness sometimes I get very overwhelmed with the love you guys have shown me. Anyway enough rambling, onto the chapter!

**Hogwarts, Harry, First Years (Third Person)**

Harry was staring at everything with bright eyes, his hand not letting go of Draco’s as they wandered through the grounds.

 

A stern witch in emerald green robes introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, Draco had said she was head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration. Everyone shushed as she started explaining what the sorting was about, and her gaze swept over a few students as told us to straighten ourselves up.

 

Harry had unfortunately been so focused he hadn’t heard a word she had said, but also knew that whatever Weasley was carrying on about wasn’t true. They were sorted by the Hogwarts Sorting hat, not how they took down a troll or what spells they could perform already.

 

He hoped he was placed somewhere other than wherever Granger and Weasley were. Slytherin sounded awesome, but so did Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

 

Gryffindor was the one Harry was iffy about. Draco had explained to Harry on the train that his parents had been in Gryffindor, but also that from what he had heard, all the Weasleys’ had been placed in Gryffindor for centuries.

 

Percy had seemed alright and approachable, the Weasley Twins were said to be loud pranksters who didn’t take things seriously, and Ron had proved himself to be a git.

 

He just hoped that the great hall wouldn’t explode if he wasn’t placed in Gryffindor.

 

Professor McGonagall had come back and was leading them, Draco dragging Harry along and as they entered the Great Hall, Harry was surprised by how quiet everyone was at the moment.

 

Harry listened as Granger rattled on about how the ceiling was just enchanted too look like the sky outside, which Harry found impressive. From what he had heard about magic so far was that it was a difficult thing to control and was quite finicky at times.

 

Once they stopped, Harry looked at the teacher’s table to find Severus looking at the first years, McGonagall bringing out a stool and all too quickly placing a fraying hat on said stool.

 

Harry covered his ears in preparation, unsure how loud the song will be, and watched as the hat started to open his mouth. A few words in, Harry let up and smiled, the hat wasn’t so loud after all.

 

‘You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There’s nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can’t see, so try me and I will tell you where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart.

You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil.

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you’ve a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find there kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin you’ll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends.

So, put me on! Don’t be afraid! And don’t get in a flap! You’re in safe hands, though I have none, for I’m a Thinking Cap!’

 

The applause at the end caused Harry to snap his hands back over his ears until it was time for people to be called up. Harry held Draco’s hand through out the sorting, letting his arm be pulled as Harry needed.

 

Granger and Longbottom were sorted into Gryffindor, and when Draco was pulled up Harry became anxious.

 

What if the hat didn’t think he could be in Slytherin? Worse even, what if the Hat couldn’t sort him? Or what if the hat outed him as the freak he was? He hadn’t come to school with anything but what the Dursley’s hadn’t known about! He had none of his school supplies!

 

‘Potter, Harry!’ Professor McGonagall called out, Harry gulping and stepping through the crowd, all too aware of the many eyes on him. He wanted to tell them all to look away because they were making his skin crawl. Only two teachers weren’t staring at him, and they were Severus and the teacher sitting beside him, who Draco hadn’t mentioned. He must’ve been the Defence teacher. Maybe he was scared of things?

 

Harry sat down on the stool and smiled as the hat enveloped his eyes in darkness, he was used to this after all.

 

‘ _Hmmm… a difficult mind to organise Mr Potter, ah but I see why. Not to worry, young Harry, no one else can hear me at the moment, my name is Herbet, and trust me I will figure out where to put you. Gryffindor is definitely out of the question; you’ll suffer there because lions and shades of red associated with hostile parties for you. Hufflepuff must be excluded too, yellow causes you some anxiety when you see it, and badges are most traumatic for you. Normally I would put someone like yourself into Ravenclaw as blue is a calming colour, but eagles are much too unfamiliar for you._ ’ Herbet paused for a second, Harry happy that he was using his colour and animal associations, no one had ever bothered to learn the system.

 

‘ _You seem to have kindled a friendship with young Mr Malfoy. A feat most unexpected, I applaud you. Now, green is definitively a colour you associate with allies and those willing to help, and snakes are a definite special interest for you. Would you be okay with going into Slytherin, young Harry?_ ’ Herbet asked, surprising Harry a little.

 

Harry thought about it for a while. So far, the Slytherins had shown the most subdued applauds, and the hat was right, yellow reminded him of times were he was really anxious because he needed to clean his cupboard as it reeked of yellow, long before he had learnt how to properly control his bladder. And after Uncle Vernon had let him deal with a badger that was in the back yard, badgers had caused him a lot of anxiety since.

 

Ravenclaw sounded promising, but eagles were definitely something he was unsure about. He was thankful Gryffindor had been cancelled out at the start, he wouldn’t have been able to cope with the red and other colours too well.

 

 _‘Severus is a Slytherin isn’t he? He wouldn’t be upset with me?’_ Harry asked, feeling his palms tingle with sweat and his heartbeat speed up. After all, Harry had done nothing to stop Uncle Vernon, he had stood there in fear and shock!

 

 _‘He wouldn’t be upset with you, more so your uncle and aunt. If anything, he’ll want to help you.’_ Harry nodded after that, all too aware of the murmurs now erupting all over the room and the eyes bearing into him.

 

 _‘Best prepare to cover your ears, young one, I’m unsure how loud your applause will be now that you’re a_ SLYTHERIN!’ The hat exclaimed at the end.

 

However, Harry wasn’t met with any applause, except for Draco, who people were looking at as if he was crazy.

 

Draco’s reaction made Harry smile softly, because he was whistling and whopping, his hands clapping so quickly that Harry wondered how his arms hadn’t fallen off.

 

Professor McGonagall quickly called up the next student, and soon enough everyone had been sorted, each student to louder applauses then Harry, which meant Draco couldn’t clap as much for each new Slytherin because Harry had seized one of is hands and was constantly covering his ears.

 

Both Severus and Tom surveyed Harry’s reactions, while ensuring to not add to his uneasiness. While shocked he hadn’t gone to Gryffindor, both were keeping an eye on the headmaster’s scowl, that was always replaced by his grandfather charmed at a student being placed in the houses he deemed worthy.

 

Albus was seething internally. The stupid hat had promised him to place Harry in Gryffindor regardless of if he were better suited to another house. He’d have to have a stern talking to the magical fabric. But not now, as he needed to get the feast underway.

 

‘Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, I would like to say just a couple of words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you.’ Albus smiled with a twinkle, sitting down and watching as his students dug into the feast. Completely unaware of the two Slytherins sitting together plotting how to protect young Harry from him.

 

‘So, Thomas, glad to see you’ve finally decided to surface.’ Severus muttered bitterly; his gaze fixed on the Slytherin table as he served himself.

 

‘I apologise, but I wasn’t exactly corporeal you see-’ Severus cut him off quickly.

 

‘Spare me the details right now. You can explain them to me after I give my introductions. I would most appreciate you being there, as you are Lord Slytherin. You don’t have to, but I highly suggest you come to my rooms at ten. You can make your case then.’ Severus drawled, sparing a glance at the headmaster.

 

Severus would just have to hold onto the hope that the headmaster wouldn’t cause trouble.

 

No sooner had Harry endured a lecture from the Bloody Baron about how important it was to win the house cup; the dinner items had disappeared, and desserts replaced them. Harry was only marginally upset about missing out on an actual dinner, and was soon settling on some warm custard, thankful no one else had questioned his focus on the Baron’s speech to the point of not eating.

 

Once Harry had eaten an entire bowl of custard, a couple of chocolate chips biscuits and had a mug of hot coco, the headmaster had stood back up, the food vanishing in a heartbeat.

 

‘Just a few announcements now we are all well and fed before I send you off to sleep.’ His hands were outstretched and his beared pooled in front of him, sparkling silver in the flickering candlelight.

 

‘First years should take note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students outside of their classes and a few of our older students would do well to remember this too.’ His grandfatherly eyes fell to the Weasley Twins in Gryffindor before staring back some other students.

 

‘Our caretaker, Mr Filch, has kindly asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors between classes, and that on his office door is a list of some, I believe, five hundred banned pranking objects.

 

‘I also would like to introduce to you all our new Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Thomas Slytherin, who will be taking over on behalf of Professor Quirrell.’ He sent a smile towards the man before turning back to announce something he hoped would intrigue one student.

 

‘The last thing I must bore you with is that this year, the left-hand corridor on the third-floor is out of bounds to all students who do not wish to die a most painful death.’

 

Harry stared at everyone else’s bummed out looks, confusion running through him. The headmaster, who struck Harry as a bit mad, just told the _entire_ school that going to a corridor will warrant not just death, but a _painful_ one! How is no one else scared?

 

After mumbling their way through the ridiculous school theme, Harry and Draco were ushered with the other first years out of the great hall by the Slytherin Prefects towards the dungeons.

 

‘A fun fact for all you first years, the dungeons are not just under the school, but some sections are under the Black Lake that you all sailed across to get to the school tonight.’ One of the prefects enthusiastically chimed, causing gasps to escape.

 

‘Do the rooms under the lake have windows to look out into?’ A girl in front asked, Draco muttering about her name being Parkinson. Harry held his tongue so as not to come off as rude, but Parkinson struck him as someone who was as nosy as Aunt Petunia, and probably as snobbish as Dudley is.

 

‘Not all of them,’ the other prefect leading them commented blandly, ‘but our common room has an entire room dedicated to looking out into the Black Lake, it’s actually quite amazing charm work.’ Harry didn’t care so much for the enthusiastic prefect, but this one also reeked of snobbish undertones.

 

The other first years collectively muttered, excitement buzzing between them after coming to a stop in front of a stone wall.

 

The snobbish one turned to face them, almost as if he wished he was anywhere but leading first years around.

 

‘Everyone here? Good, now this is the entrance to our common room. The password changes roughly every fortnight, and you best not tell anyone from the other houses.’ I nodded, it was an easy enough rule to follow, after all, I didn’t know anybody from the other houses.

 

‘Whenever the password is changed, it can be found on the common room’s notice board, so please check it every second Monday. This fortnight’s password is ‘Merlin.’ The enthusiastic one explained, everyone watching with rapt attention as a doorway was formed and they were lead into a vast chamber.

 

So, this was part of their home for the next seven years? If so, this was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have rightfully enjoyed this chapter, next one will have Snape giving a talk, Dumbledick confronting both Severus and Herbert, and if I don't get 2,000 words with those subjects, Tom and Severus bonding! Don't worry we're slowly getting closer to the story really picking up!


	9. New Buddies and Death Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herbet is threatened, Albus is furious and Severus plays a game of Chicken with headmaster, and ends up striking the wrong chords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two chapters in one day? I'm apparently on a roll. Some notes before diving into this chapter, Severus has glasses and wears muggle clothing under his robes, you can not change my mind. Next chapter will feature some lovely Tom and Severus talking and you will most likely be told the prophecy! Yay! God I'm so happy to be close to sharing it with you all!

**Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts, Severus’ POV**

_BANG!_

All of the first years collectively jumped when the sound of a door being slammed echoed off the walls through the mostly empty common room, setting them on edge as I revealed myself to them.

 

The prefects lined up behind me as I stood in front of the fireplace, the other years slowly gathering around. The other heads of houses might not address their students, but Slytherins must present a united front to the rest of the school, after all, the other houses despise our very existence.

 

‘Good evening to both new students and old. For those of you who do not yet know me, I am Professor Severus Snape, Slytherin’s Head of House and Hogwarts resident Potions Master.’ I paused, scanning over the students, somewhat still amazed that I can hold a room’s attention.

 

‘Behind me are your Slytherin Prefects, Gemma Farley and Richard Landy are fifth year students, Silver Arup and David Byton sixth years, and your seventh-year prefects are Fiona Virtue and Jonahthan Dungworth. If for whatever reason you need assistance and can not solve it with your peers, please approach any of these students.’ I paused my pacing, a small smile creeping onto my face, I had captivated the entire room and the fourth years were buzzing to get their buddies.

 

‘Many outside of Slytherin have stereo-typed us as villains or monsters who practice the dark arts, forgetting that wizards such as Merlin have been graced with the privilege to wear the same snake crest you all wear today. The truth is that we are cunning, ambitious, resourceful, clever and determined.

 

‘Many of you might have relatives in Azkaban, accused of using the Dark Arts, many of you are purebloods who have been raised to think that those less than pure are disgraces. I warn you all now to leave that behind. No matter your blood or how you were raised, we will be antagonised by the rest of the students just for being ‘slimy snakes’ as they say. As such, if I so much as hear any degrading slurs coming out of your mouth in my presence, I will not hesitate to pull you up and deduct house points or assign you detention. Yes?’ I saw a hand go up, Nott I believe his name was, and pointed towards him.

 

‘Theo Nott sir. Professor Snape, what if we are explaining what a slur means to someone and why you shouldn’t use them?’ He asked, causing me to pause. Only one other student had ever dared ask me that, but perhaps Nott had payed close attention to just how many students weren’t pureblood.

 

‘A very wise question, Mr Nott. In the occurrence you are explaining it to someone, I do make allowances, because while purebloods are raised with knowledge of all slurs, Half-bloods like myself and those born to _or_ raised by muggles don’t always get that privilege.’ Looking towards the door, I knew Tom wasn’t going to show, and so stared at the fourth and first years.

 

‘Now, since we must present a united front, and this ruddy castle can become the most confusing thing to any student, I will be assigning a fourth-year student to each pair of first years.’ I pulled out a sheet of parchment that had all the names of fourth years who had wanted to participate in the buddy program and called up Glen Asp.

 

Miss Asp was fairly short, with a perfect ponytail and a demeanour that screamed of perfection. ‘Your first-year buddies are Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson.’ The three smiled at being placed with each other, and I glance back down at my list, smiling as it organised itself. A handy bit of charm work, and it had yet to buddy people the wrong people together.

 

Nolan Coleton, smart but a rather flirtatious, ended up with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabani, Tracey Davis and Lily Moon were paired up with Sharlet Johnson, a muggle-born who is inquisitive and music lover, leaving Miss Frankie Mulberry, a girl who cared little about looks and more about passing, to be partnered with Millicent Bulstrode and Sally Smith.

 

It didn’t surprise me that Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were paired up with Mike Rayner, as the fourth year was incredibly similar to the two, leaving Harry and Draco with Rhine Willows, a quiet boy who preferred to keep to his studies as opposed to participating in celebratory parties that are often thrown.

 

After five minutes, I cleared my throat and watched as everyone stopped their introductory conversations to look to me.

 

‘Now that you have met your buddies, there a few more things I must tell you. Tomorrow at breakfast, which will be starting at seven and last until nine, you will be given your timetables. I suggest you be there by half-past eight. After your first week here, I will be posting the times for lessons I always do, some to introduce those new to the wizarding world to some of our culture, and others to teach you about muggle culture. While unnecessary, I encourage you to attend some of them, as it could prove helpful. Now, your buddies will show you around the common room.’

 

I left them, knowing they’ll sort themselves out, and headed quickly for my rooms. Muttering ‘Knotgrass’ to the portrait of Elminster Amar acting as the guardian to my rooms. Shrugging off my robes and smoothing the black button down, I sighed.

 

If it wasn’t for the fact that my first year of teaching, people had disrespected me when I showed up to classes wearing a muggle suit minus the tie, I wouldn’t have even bothered with the robes. But as a potions professor, I needed the respect of my students. Which meant I had to intimidate them and come across as cruel, something I had hoped I wouldn’t have had to do.

 

I was thankful for the few classes I could be gentle in and glanced at the stack of parchments that I needed to finalise as timetables. Waving my wand, I was glad to see no inconsistencies in them, and decided to make myself some tea. My eyes were straining so I slipped on my glasses, all too aware of the fact I was in need of contacts, and would need to organise a prescription change later on.

 

After making my cuppa and settling down to read _Potions Today!_ , a quick glance at the time told me I had about two hours before Tom was to show. Lovely, time to see what some of the latest news in Potions was.

 

* * *

 

**Albus’ Office, Hogwarts, Third Person**

 

Albus glared at the hat once he was back in his office, ignoring Fawkes annoyed thrill at how loudly the door was slammed.

 

‘Albus, whatever are you so upset about?’ Herbet asked, hoping for all hope he wasn’t going to be torn. The man had the worst grip on his anger whenever his plans failed, and Herbet would appreciate not being subjected to his hostile moods again.

 

‘You put my pawn in the wrong house.’ Albus growled with the ferocity of a lion, his teeth grinding, face glowing red in contrast to silver beard. The grandfather charm seemed like a distant memory compared to the corrupted soul that stood in front of Herbet.

 

‘Albus, I promised to place him in Gryffindor if he would thrive.’ Herbet spoke calmly, refusing to rise himself to the current Headmaster’s level. How he longed for the day Minerva would take over.

 

Albus was quite displeased at this and seized the hat from it’s shelf before hovering it over the fireplace, magic crackling at a higher rate than the fire, making his silver hair stand on end and eyes to reflect the dancing flames Albus had just conjured.

 

‘Promise to resort the freak into Gryffindor or I will drop you and enjoy your howls of pain.’ Albus spoke, his eyes narrowed and voice dripping with the happiness of a predator that had just caught a taste of it’s dinner’s crimson life source.

 

Herbet would’ve shivered if he wasn’t just a hat at the bite in Albus’ words.

 

‘I can’t promise that it will be accepted Albus! The castle won’t register the change unless Severus, Minerva, myself, yourself and Harry accept to the change! But I’ll try!’ Herbet pleaded, hoping that his calm voice would proceed to lower the headmaster’s anger.

 

Albus flung Herbet back to his shelf and stalked back out, aware that Minerva would back him but needing Severus to agree.

 

Not bothering to slip back into his grandfather charm, Albus stalked towards the dungeons, a smile on his features and the monster that lurked beneath his skin itching for the next chance to show.

 

* * *

 

**Severus’ Quartes, Hogwarts, Severus’ POV**

Knocking sounded and I glanced up at the time, only seconds before Albus stormed in, fury in his eyes as if I had been the cause of something that displeased him.

 

‘Albus. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?’ I asked sarcastically, both of us knowing that I despised his company.

 

‘I’m afraid Severus my boy that there was a small problem with tonight’s sorting.’ Albus started, causing me to rub my eyes under my glasses. Yes, of course he thought there was a problem with tonight’s sorting. Knowing him he’s probably already bullied the hat into complying.

 

‘And could this problem have possibly been headmaster?’ I feigned, hoping to dispel the idea from his head.

 

‘Why, Harry couldn’t possibly be a Slytherin! He must be resorted into Gryffindor. Even the hat admitted to having made a mistake!’ Albus’ grandfather charm slipped perfectly into place at a speed that almost gave me whiplash. And also made me nausea because of how infuriatingly _sweet_ it comes off as.

 

Standing up I walked towards the man, my gaze meeting his and my words preparing to spill from teeth like venom from a snake’s fang, making sure to keep my dining table in between us.

 

‘Let me make this perfectly clear to you Albus. Herbet and every other person in this school may be intimidated by you or believe the grandfather, leader of the light act you constantly perform and hide behind but under no circumstances will I let you decide when or if Herbet has made the mistake of placing a student in my care or anyone else’s for the matter.’ I immediately saw him start to open his month and lent over the table, placing my hands in line with my shoulders, knowing it would shut the man up. He should’ve known better then to come down here and suggest this.

 

He should know by now the reason lions don’t hunt snakes in the wild.

 

‘Harry Potter has been placed in Slytherin and until such a time Harry no longer wishes to be one of my snakelets, he will remain with me. Now I suggest you leave my rooms, Albus, you should know by now not to get to close to an angered venomous snake.’ I left my threat open and watched as he simply stood, regarding me a if I was a lamp, he was considering buying, before turning and stopping just a few paces from the door.

 

‘Severus, you should know by now that you shouldn’t meddle in my plans. Harry Potter has already been chosen by the wand I made Ollivander make for him, and tomorrow he will be sorted where he rightfully belongs, which is as Minerva’s cub. And he will befriend Weasley and Granger. I will not have him loitering with Malfoy gunk.’ He spoke dangerously to which I scoffed.

 

‘You’re forgetting something Albus, and that is the fact that the castle’s magic will not allow the resort, because Harry won’t consent to it. If he ends up in Gryffindor, he will suffer. And he most certainly would not leave Draco behind for the likes of anyone you plan to befriend him with.’ I stopped myself, took a deep breathe and squared my shoulders.

 

‘Harry Potter will be a Gryffindor tomorrow. And Draco Malfoy will be considered gum on the bottom of Harry’s shoes.’ Albus spoke as if the statement was written in stone by Lady Magic herself. As he approached my door, I spoke one last time.

 

‘Maybe the reason you detest my hatchlings so much is because Herbet had thought you too ambitious to fit in with the lions, but your determination to be a lion caused him to cower?’

 

All I received was a slammed door in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else loving my implication that Herbet wanted to place Albus in Slytherin but was more or less bullied into placing him in Gryffindor? Because I do! Anyway, got no ideas as to when Chapter Ten will be up, but I gotta get ready for bed now! Can't believe I'm already up to Chapter Ten!


	10. Heartache and Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gets a visitor, and emotions fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, turns out no you guys will not learn the prophecy yet. My apologies if I got anyone's hopes up. Quick note before we dive on into this chapter. First off, can I get a congrats on getting to the tenth chapter? I am just so proud of myself. Anyway, pride aside, Tom is like the same age as Severus, maybe a year or two older, and trust me I was shocked too as I was writing this because it was just like :0 okay then I'mma roll with it branio. Also yeah, The Marauders, Lily, Narcissa, Lucius, Regulus, Severus and Tom were all apparently friends as well???? Yeah my brain is crazy but I'm gonna roll with it because it makes everything just hurt that much more. I don't know if people like Bellatrix are gonna show up as being in the group or not but fuck it, enough blabbing from me and let's get on board with this chapter.

**Severus’ Quarters, Hogwarts, Tom’s POV**

I smiled at the portrait in front of Severus’ quarters after mumbling the potion ingredient he had chosen as his password, smiling at the knowledge he hadn’t changed over the years.

 

Severus was fixing himself a cup of tea, his body tense and head downcast. The midnight blue dress shirt shifting with his movements, exposing the lean muscle he maintained, and trousers sculpting his legs perfectly.

 

I ignored the knots in my stomach reminding me that had Albus not interfered, these chambers would’ve been mine as well, and I would’ve just been able to walk up to the man in front of me, nestling my face into the nape of his neck and let my arms wrap around his slim hips.

 

I felt my breath turn shallow as he picked up the kettle, hair remaining sleek and styled as always due to his constant bending over potions for hours on end. The smell of jasmine filled the air and a lump formed in my throat at the fact he still drunk my favourite flavour of tea…

 

‘If that’s you, Albus, I suggest you leave.’ He announced, back still turned as set down the kettle, startling me and causing me to clear my throat a little, his tone reminding me to tread carefully regardless of if I was the ever-esteemed Headmaster.

 

‘It’s a good thing I’m not Albus then, I would hate to upset you further.’ I explained calmly, wincing a little at the echoes my voice produced around the room, while Severus remained unfaced.

 

He turned to face me, cradling his tea like he would’ve much preferred a tumbler of whiskey to his jasmine laced green tea, his eyes remaining on his slightly scuffed boots, one arm resting on the counter and making me wish I hadn’t worn the slacks I choose.

 

He was always able to look the part of an angel, and by Merlin he was the one thing leading me to hell with a smile.

 

Taking a shallow sip, he then raised his head a little, hair falling as it were a halo deprived of it’s golden shimmer.

 

Always the meaning of divine beauty.

 

I waited patiently for him to speak, palms sweating and room becoming still as if waiting for the man in front to strike.

 

‘Ten years.’ He said sadly, consuming more tea, before lowering his head again.

 

‘Ten years you’ve been on this earth. And you show up now. When all claims point you towards the hand that took James and Lily from this plain, when their son has just started and when Albus just so happens to be hiding something from you so as that you can’t return and finish what you started in Halloween.’ Severus explained bitterly, chuckling at the end before extending his arm outward, the skull and snake mark on his arm faded to an ash grey, the only mark on him labelling him anything but my equal.

 

The mark I created for those wanting to rid our world of Dumbledore’s reign.

 

‘I know, it looks awful. But you must understand that things didn’t actually go down the way Albus portrayed them.’ I started, my hands extended in front of me, all too aware that at any second, he could change his mind about being civil.

 

He set down the mug and motioned to the table, just to the left of him, and we both pulled up our seats.

 

‘I’m well aware Albus has lied to the media. I’ll ask for the story about what happened at a later date, probably over Yule when we’re away from the castle, but what I want to know tonight is what will seal if I will take my place beside you once again, or if I will banish you from my chambers and turn against. So, I suggest you choose your words _very_ carefully.’ He threatened, not ever one to divulge small talk and jumping straight into business. Onyx eyes were bearing into mine, but I dare not turn my gaze away as he asks in as silky a dialect as ever, ‘Why are you here?’

 

Keep my gaze fixed into his depths, I mentally organised all of my points, all to aware it would take one word for Severus to see into my scattered mind.

 

‘I’m here because Albus stole something that the Goblins couldn’t prevent him from stealing, and I would’ve come back sooner had I not struggled with finding method to bring me back.’ I explained, finally snatching eyes away to stare at my hands as I blinked rapidly. Staring contest with others were always a difficult thing to manage for me.

 

Severus leant back, before leaning back in and forcing me to stare into his crystal black orbs a second time.

 

‘I’m well aware, Tom, that you weren’t corporeal for a while, you mentioned that at dinner. Now what is this about Albus stealing something he shouldn’t have?’ The raven-haired man across from me asked, his forearms resting in front of the table and eyes baring into me as if he were going to suddenly deprive me of my garments.

 

Not that I would’ve necessarily complained. His skilful fingers tapped the table between us, bringing me away from my fantasies and carefully reminding me of his question.

 

‘Nicolas Flamel hadn’t finalised all the papers, you see, that meant that Albus would not only have been unable to access any inheritance Flamel was supposed to be passing on to the man, but also blocking him from the vault containing Flamel’s prized work. The Philosopher’s Stone.’ I explained, wishing more than anything I already had a sheet of parchment, quill and a jar of ink.

 

Severus leaned back again, inspecting his fingernails slightly before turning back to me.

 

‘That would explain a lot about why the headmaster wanted Hagrid to take Harry to Diagon. I’m assuming the papers were only officially recognised by Gringotts a few days ago?’ He asked nonchalantly, causing me to nod. ‘Right. I’m guessing Flamel had a ritual that bought you back to life, so I guess my main question is what is your stance on Harry?’

 

I took a deep breathe and stared at Severus, my heart wrenching slightly in it’s place as tears slightly pricked at my eyes.

 

‘All I want with Harry is to have him smile Severus. I helped James and Lily have him by adding my blood and magic into a potion that meant they could have Harry, why on earth would I want to take him away from them?’ I asked, causing Severus to look down in shame. A thought seem to strike him though as he summoned a parchment and self-sinking quill.

 

He shoved some parchment to me and a second quill floated down beside me as he hurridley wrote.

 

‘Write down what you remember of the prophecy and where you remember it from because something tells me that I could be remembering either the wrong one or a fake one, and that if Harry does have your blood in him, the prophecy could be in one of the old books that keeps track of them.’ Severus explained, making me smirk.

 

 

Quickly scribbling out the prophecy from the book, I waited for Severus to finish before swapping.

 

‘The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...’ I read aloud. Is this what Albus has lead the wizarding world to believe?

 

I glanced up to see Severus pale slightly, my hand stretching out to him in hopes of providing what small a comfort I could to the raven-haired man.

 

‘Albus made it so believable… Tom you don’t think…’ Severus dropped the paper to the table frozen.

 

I left my chair to hug him, making it just as heart wrenching sob broke free from his chest, my arms wrapping around him and quietly shushing him like I had done to Draco or Harry before Albus had set out to have his way with the wizarding world.

 

‘He had me believe… for years that…’ He started out in gasps between his sobs, rubbing his back as he released ten years of grief. ‘The old coot had me believing that Longbottom could’ve been in Harry’s position, but it was always meant to be Harry.’

 

‘I know Severus, I know. You’re not the only one he fooled.’ He had fooled so many others. But slowly, I would work towards fixing everything he did wrong.

 

After a few minutes, Severus wiped his eyes and stared at me, eyes still glassy and slightly puffy.

 

‘What are we going to do? Albus, he wants Harry to go to Gryffindor and leave behind Draco for the likes of that Granger girl and the youngest Weasley.’ He spat in defeat. I merely shook my head.

 

‘He’ll just have to accept that’s not happening.’ I cupped his face, smiling at him in what I hope was hopeful. ‘The castle doesn’t allow resortings because the headmaster has thrown a tantrum like a two-year-old. Just you wait.’ I told him, his beautiful smile gracing his face again, his eyes crinkling.

 

‘You always could tell me the facts of a situation. How did I survive for so long without you?’ Severus asked, and I simply smiled.

 

‘Perhaps you felt my determination to come back to you even while I was residing in the forms of snakes all the way in Albania.’ I pondered, causing him to laugh as well.

 

Soon enough we were both chuckling, our foreheads resting together, and I felt lighter then I had in years.

 

‘I’ve missed being able to do these types of things with you Severus.’ I mumbled to myself, not wanting to leave the warm bubble we had created.

 

‘The feeling has been mutual Tom.’ His thumb slowly traced my cheekbones, and I was once again overcome by how much this man made me feel.

 

Because what he made me feel wasn’t just love and happiness.

 

The feelings were of contentment for sunny days by the great lake with a fresh dinner from the elves when we had no homework and could stare at the clouds for hours picking out all the different shapes we could see.

 

The feelings were the joys of innocent snowball fights where no one cared for teams anymore and everyone was having the best time despite it being freezing on the grounds.

 

They were small smiles because the other remembered something small that everyone else would just brush over.

 

They were glances at the other in class as we sent notes and hoped the teachers wouldn’t catch us.

 

They were the small tingles that I always experienced as we sat with our hands brushing while reading together on a sofa or staring out the windows into the Great Lake competing over who could spot the most fish.

 

They were how no matter what was going around us, the second one of us had a nightmare we were wordlessly sneaking out for hot chocolate and warm comfort foods because the other had been woken up and wanted to make everything better.

 

The feelings were ones of happiness, contentment, joy, innocence, glances, smiles, tingles, understanding, safe spaces, belonging, love and _home_.

 

‘You’ve got that look in your eyes again, Tom.’ Severus chided, making me blush.

 

‘What look?’ I asked innocently, amazed at how quickly we’ve accepted each other back.

 

‘The same look you had in your eyes when Lucius and Lily hung mistletoe over our heads after Sirius dared you to kiss me.’ He explained, causing me to chuckle.

 

‘Oh Merlin, that was such a terrible first kiss!’ I laughed, remembering how embarrassed we both were afterwards, but also then dissolving into giggles again.

 

‘Excuse me, but I found it to be quite an honouring first kiss, minus the company of course.’ Severus claimed, causing me to chuckle again.

 

‘We did get back at them though. I dared Lucius to kiss Narcissa, you got back at Lily by daring her to kiss James, and we both made mistletoe hang over Sirius’ head when Remus came back from prefect patrols.’ We both laughed at that, remembering how flushed the two were for weeks in each other’s company afterwards.

 

‘Lord how I miss our group gatherings in the room of requirement.’ Severus hummed, causing me to in response.

 

We had been so carefree back then.

 

‘Stay in my rooms tonight?’ Severus asked, causing the happy bubble that had formed around us to pop a little.

 

‘Can we really afford that with Albus around, Severus?’ I asked, watching as a small smile tugged at his lips, my heart clenching at the sight of it.

 

‘I just don’t want to let you leave right now, just in case this is all a figment of my imagination.’ He explained, and I saw in his eyes that he had one too many dreams like this.

 

‘Then I’ll stay.’ I found myself saying. _And I’ll never abandon you again._ I thought, refusing to allow the words to leave the confines of my head.

 

Because Albus was the only thing that kept that from being true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else sob at the end of this chapter? Because bucko this is a rollercoaster! Hope you all enjoyed the tenth chapter! Apologies again for not finding out the prophecy! I will reveal it I just don't know when anymore!


	11. Slytherin Tours!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth year student Rhine Willows shows Harry and Draco around the common room!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fourth of July to all you Americans! No additional warnings needed for this chapter, well maybe a cut warning for the end. This will probably be the only chapter today because I'm currently working on Chapter Thirteen, and I wanna create a backlog of chapters so I can just post them on a schedule because that is something I really wanna do. Also, I am moving soon (Like end of August I gotta be out) sO yay! Anyway onto this chapter!

**Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts, Harry**

After watching Severus stalk from the room, I turned to Draco and smiled.

 

Rhine had started telling us that Severus had come across as really harsh to many students, even Slytherins sometimes, but I thought that Severus was probably just annoyed at students.

 

Draco had explained on the train what the general knowledge on each topic was, and Potions, while sounding the most interesting, was also the hardest, with Transfiguration following.

 

‘Now, Head of House aside, let me show you around. Obviously, this room is the main common room area.’ Rhine explained, his arms showing off the exquisite leather lounges and dark wooden tables set up around the room.

 

I hadn’t even realised that each table and set of chairs were given separate fireplaces, and that the ceiling held a number of green light fixtures that basked the chambers in a glow.

 

‘This is quite often where you complete your homework, outside the school library of course.’ Rhine than motioned for us to follow him over to a wooden door.

 

‘This is the Slytherin Library, it doesn’t have quite as much as the school’s one, but if you ever need to do research on a book that’s been completely checked out of the school library, chances are it’s in here. Just make sure you return the book, and write when you took it out, Snape gets upset when books go missing.’ He explained, and I nodded. I wouldn’t want to see what Severus looked like upset if I had the chance.

 

After asserting that Draco had heard him, he lead us over to an archway that had light filtering through it in a way I’d only seen at the Zoo the Dursley’s had been forced to take me to. He didn’t say anything as he lead us through the archway into a spectacle room that seemed impossible to exist.

 

We were staring out into the great lake, with nothing between us and the water, but we weren’t wet, we could still breathe properly, and I couldn’t help but gasp at all the fish swimming around.

 

Looking down, I saw the murky sand only a few meters down and turned to star wide eyed at Rhine.

 

‘Yeah, it’s a bit of a shock when you first see the room, what with the entire room being made out of glass.’ Rhine explained, and Draco nodded, accepting his answer, I wasn’t satisfied with that.

 

‘H-how is the room not collapsing un-under all of th-the pr-pressure?’ I asked, because glass was incredibly fragile if what I had overheard on the telly when Aunt Petunia was running the television for background noise while she baked cookies and the like for Dudley and his friends was true, and the amount of water pressure this room should be under should’ve caused it to collapse by now!

 

Rhine chuckled at the shocked and worried look I must’ve been wearing.

 

‘We’re in a literal school for magic, and it surprises you that an underwater room is not correctly obeying the rules of science?’ He asked, shaking his head slightly and I started chuckling too. How silly of me.

 

‘Can you show us the Duelling Room? Father said it’s quite amazing.’ Draco asked, causing Rhine to hesitate and blow out a breathe.

 

‘Students aren’t allowed in the Duelling Room until they have permission from Professor Snape and can prove they know at least three duelling spells. Naturally, that means a general rule of being in third year or older is in place.’ Rhine explained rubbing the back of his neck a little.

 

I nodded, it made sense after all, but Draco scoffed. He didn’t say anything else though as Rhine lead us out of the Underwater Room and up a silver spiral staircase going up quite a few floors by the looks of things.

 

I was shocked by the first landing, where there three separate wooden doors, proudly gleaming sliver plating on them and standing out from the stone walls beside them.

 

I turned to Draco who smiled and muttered something about magic.

 

‘Now, your trunks should be in your room, which will have you names etched into the sliver plates.’ He explained nervously. I figured he’d answer with something like magic, but I had to ask.

 

‘Wh-what type of m-magic does th-this type of stuff R-rhine?’ I asked, and his eyebrows seemed to disappear into his shaggy hairline.

 

‘Charms, I think? I’m not a hundred percent sure. Most kids don’t question it. Anyway, I best let you boys settle in. I’ll come wake you up tomorrow if you’re not up by eight.’ He finished before dashing up the stairs.

 

I turned to Draco who just shrugged and started reading the sliver plates. Finally, I saw one with similar lettering to the name that been on my Hogwarts letter. _Dra o Mal oy_ I could make out from the first line read followed by a strange symbol underneath. The last line read _Harry Potter_ which made me smile, because there was no weird letters I couldn’t recognise.

 

‘Dr-draco, I found a door that says D-dr? Dray-o Ma-mal-oy?’ I questioned at the end. I think that was how the name was pronounced. Draco then came up to look at the sign and turned to me with a confused expression. After reading the sign he looked at me with a look that Dudley normally wore whenever I couldn’t fully read the homework, that he forced me to do.

 

‘This is our room, but can you not read properly?’ Draco asked and I gulped before shaking my head. He didn’t say anything further though as he opened the door and exposed the room within.

 

To say this room was better than the Dursely’s rooms was an understatement. There was a window gazing out into the lake, casting the room into a greenish hue, and grand dark wooded beds standing proudly opposite each other, the bed posts show casing craved snakes spiralling upwards and sporting dark green hangings. There silver lamps attached to the wall near each bed, and when I turned to close the door, two fireplaces lay in the wall, one either side and currently extinguished.

 

Draco approached his trunk, which was situated in front of the left-hand side bed, and started unpacking all his items, pulling his little green solider from his robes and placing it on one of his bedside tables, next to a photo of him with his parents.

 

Figuring I should follow though with what he was doing, much like I did when everyone was digging into the feast, I started with the pillow and blanket I had woken up with. Just what could I do with this?

 

Deciding to pack it back into my trunk after I took everything else, I placed them on my bed and grabbed out the old backpack. Delicately picking up the blanket, grimacing at the old tablecloth and dog pillow that lay in the trunk, I set about folding the blanket the way Aunt Petunia had told me I was to fold them when linens were going in the cupboard.

 

Packing the two items away and shutting my trunk, I then set about emptying the backpack, occasionally glancing over at Draco, who was now hanging clothes into the wardrobe that boasted the same wood as the beds.

 

The silver and green lighting seemed to make his whit-blond hair shimmer as if he had decided to run glitter through it, the shadows casting over some of his face and causing him to look like he was almost glowing. I blushed as he started to turn, and quickly glanced back down to the backpack, grabbing a draw handle and placing all toys, minus the toy soldiers which I placed on top of the bedside table.

 

I walked over to hang the cast-offs from Dudley in the wardrobe, seeing a small wooden desk with a bookshelf attached above, once again same dark wood as the bed and wardrobe, that I hadn’t yet seen because it was blocked by the bed. A green leather armchair sat tucked in, a small silver lamp resting on the desk.

 

Glancing over to Draco’s side, I saw that his side was sporting the exact same desk and that he was now setting up all the textbooks along the shelf, spines facing outwards while he muttered under his breath.

 

Feeling out of place, I decided to go to the bathroom and take a shower, before stopping and realising I didn’t actually know _where_ the bathroom was. Or have any toiletries for that matter.

 

‘Uh Draco?’ I asked, watching him turn around slightly and tilt his head. ‘D-do you know where the bathroom is? Rhine didn’t sh-show it to us.’ I blabbed, mentally patting myself on the back for not wringing my hands together or stuttering too much. The look that took over Draco’s face was a pondering one, before he set the book he had been holding onto his desk and went to inspect the stone near my fireplace.

 

‘Father said that the doors to the bathroom didn’t show until you found them, and that were usually on the right side. Aha!’ He rushed over to his bed and grabbed his wand, tapping a stone that hung slightly out of place now that I looked at it closer, and appeared to have a coiled snake carved into it.

 

A silver painted door appeared, with a doorknob similar to the carved snake and looking out of place when compared to the dark wooden objects in the room.

 

Draco smiled as he opened it to reveal a green tiled bathroom, with silver towels stacked in shelfs made of the same dark woods as the wardrobe, a large claw footed bathtub that could’ve feet Aunt Marge, Dudley and Uncle Vernon in it with enough room for two more people their size, a few toilet stalls and two green curtains, attached to green tiles that seemed to go behind them. _They must be the showers_ I thought, before turning to smile at Draco.

 

‘Th-thank you Draco.’ I stumered, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Everything in the Slytherin common room so far was so posh and elegant looking, and Draco just smiled at me, as if he was used to seeing rooms as exquisite as this.

 

‘No need to thank me Harry,’ he happily proclaimed, blue-grey eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiled brightly, ‘that’s what best friends are for.’ _Friends. And not just friends but best friends…_

I smiled brightly at Draco, my eyes prickling with tears slightly at the fact that _Draco_ who looked at first glance as if he would’ve fitted in with Dudley and his gang, considered me his _best_ friend. Before I even knew what was running through my mind, I wrapped my arms around his middle and squeezed.

 

After a moment of shock, in which I had questioned pulling out, he hugged me back just as hard and made me laugh, as his fingers moved to tickle my sides. ‘Dr-Draco!’ I gasped between laughs clutching at my sides a little to try and stop his tickling.

 

He smiled as he stopped, arms sagging at his sides, completely unexpecting me to retaliate the attack and so before he could even guess what I had started smirking about, he was laughing just as much as I had and half bending over.

 

I stopped after a few seconds, both of us giggling when a thought struck my head. ‘Tag!’ I exclaimed, touching Draco’s robe covered forearm for a split second before dashing out the bathroom, Draco in pursuit as I ran around one of our beds, but as I was climbing over one, he tackled me slightly onto the bed, fingers raining tickles on me and causing me to squirm. The glint in his eye _evil_ in a way I had never seen before.

 

‘Draco!’ I giggled, wanting him to let up on the tickles.

 

‘Say that I’m the tickle champion.’ Draco asked with a chuckle, doubling his attack on me while my hands uselessly tried to pry them off.

 

‘Okay, okay! You’re the tickle champion!’ I finally got out through my laughs, my eyes opening fully to stare at the triumphant look Draco was wearing on his face with pride.

 

‘Good.’ He exclaimed climbing off me and standing proudly with his hands perched on his hips. ‘Now that that’s sorted, we best get ready for bed.’ He suggested, electing a nod from me as we both headed into the bathroom after grabbing our pyjamas from the wardrobes.

 

The warm water was a treat on my still-healing body, and as I snuggled into the warm bed, the smile from earlier graced itself back onto my face as I heard Draco murmur a good night.

 

‘Good night Draco.’ I sighed happily into my pillows, feeling lighter and exhausted in a pleasant way that I hadn’t felt for a while, or ever for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also touched based with Harry's reading skills in this chapter. Yeah, it's not that good. He doesn't recognise the letters B, C, F, J, K, Q, X and Z because he wasn't taught to recongise them as letters. He just sorta learnt that if the chore list in his mind said 'lean the it-hen' it meant clean the kitchen. Yeah, it's not good.


	12. Nightmare and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a nightmare, and Draco has a good voice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare warning for Harry's POV, I don't agree with anything that the 'Nightmare' versions (as I'm gonna call them) say. Just be safe my dudes and enjoy.

**Land of Dreams, Harry**

_‘Seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!’ I exclaimed, the forest around me silent except for a distant stream tinkling along and the occasional tweet from a bird. I was standing by a rather large and old oak tree, a swing attached to one on the branches and a ladder leading up into Draco and I’s private treehouse fort._

_I tried to think of where my friend could’ve gone, hearing a twig snap in one direction. Thinking I had found him I turned only to see a rabbit emerging from it’s burrow. Definitely not Draco, we didn’t know enough magic to become other creatures. And Draco’s form definitely would not be a rabbit._

_I stepped carefully, avoiding sticks and leaves, not wanting to scare any of the animals near by or give Draco any hint of where I was now. I looked down as I felt my foot sink into the ground, realising I’d stepped in some mud. And if that other shoeprint meant anything, it meant I was along the right track to finding Draco._

_I smiled, chasing what must’ve been Draco’s footprints around the forest, ears straining to listen for his giggle as I passed where he was hiding. I was carefully treading over sticks that looked like they would snap if I were to place my foot onto them, not wanting Draco to have an advantage over me._

_Hearing a twig snap in the distance, I immediately glanced up, seeing a blonde head freeze. We both stared at each other, Draco looking like a deer caught in the headlights, frozen. Both of us all too aware that the second one of use moves, a chase will have to ensue. Because neither of us wanted to loose this round of hide and go seek tag._

_Draco was the first one to move, whipping his head to run through the forest at a breakneck speed, both of use now uncaring if twigs give our positions away because it’s useless. We’d already seen each other so hiding was now no longer an option._

_I was gaining on him as we weaved through the forest, chest heaving as I reached out to him, laughter bubbling from both of us as we felt the winds rushing over our faces. We both so focused on running we didn’t even think about watching out for stray roots, causing both of us to trip on top of each other and roll down the hill a little._

_‘Tag, you’re it now.’ I laugh, feeling warm at the bright smile that’s plastered on Draco’s face. We’d landed at the bottom of the small hill now, me on top and being declared the winner of this match. I smirked though as I started to tickle Draco, his laughter ringing through the forest in a delightful way._

_‘Yes, yes, you’ve caught me!’ He eventually got out, fruitlessly trying to push my arms away from his stomach. ‘Please get off!’ He begged and I finally let up on the tickling._

_Getting up first, I offer my hands to Draco, hauling him up and helping him brush leaves out of his hair, the smiles never leaving our faces. Draco’s blue grey eyes were glazed over slightly and shining as bright as the moon on a cloudless night. It reminded me of what the Underwater Room in the dungeons did to the scales of fish that swam by when the son was positioned just right over the lake’s depths._

_‘Harry, Draco!’ We hear Severus called out from the top of the hill, both of us frowning. Severus calling means we can’t keep playing because we have to go inside and have lunch._

_Severus slowly made his way down the hill smiling brightly at us both. He was carrying a picnic basket full to the brim with herbs and potions ingredients he had been scavenging the forest for. He was wearing the same clothes as when he’d taken me to Diagon Alley, robes billowing behind him as the wind blew softly. Looking down at what Draco and I were wearing, I noticed for the first time that Draco was an olive-green sweatshirt, dark green sneakers and dark navy coloured jeans and that I was wearing miniature versions of Severus’ robes. I also seemed to be taller and have more weight on me, which was a strange thing to experience._

_‘Come on, let’s head back up to the house, Narcissa has cooked a roast for us. You know how she is when we’re late for meals.’ Severus told us lightly, causing smiles to return to mine and Draco’s faces. That just sounded downright delicious._

_As he lead us back through to the well-worn path that most people used when walking in the forest though, the luscious scenery started to change, the trees fading into the same dark stone wall and furnishings that made up our room at Hogwarts. Severus faded away into smoke coming from the crackling fireplaces._

_And Draco started to morph as well, the shadows of our room concealing his face as his body grew in height, his stature changing into that of a strong well assured man. He stepped out of the shadows as one of the silver lamps hanging on his side of the room lit up._

_The man in front of me was no longer Draco, his eyes retaining the same hungry expression that Uncle Vernon often held. I gulped as my hands started sweating and my mind screaming at me to assume the position my Uncle liked me in as I stared up at the man._

_I realised as he smiled that this was Draco’s father, my heartbeat picking up it’s speed as I stared at Mr Malfoy, body frozen as I waited for him to move or say something._

_‘It was quite rude of you to let your Uncle strangle your bird. And ruder still was that you did nothing when he burnt everything Severus and my darling wife had helped you buy.’ He told me, inspecting his wand as if it were the most interesting thing the world. But it was his tone that had me worried._

_‘I-I,’ I stammered, my head spinning fast with explanations and apologies. ‘I-I’m sorry… I-I wouldn’t have b-been able to stop him!’ I pleaded, tears brimming my eyes as I watched him step closer to me._

_‘Liar. You probably enjoy being helpless to the whale.’ Mr Malfoy snapped venomously, my head shaking as he approached me further, the shadows starting to form three more figures._

_Severus stepped out first, spewing words of how I was a failure for not even thinking to find a source of water, Mrs Malfoy following suit, her words dripping with the same hatred Aunt Petunia held for me whenever I had asked for a cuddle._

_Draco was the last to emerge, a violent sneer on his face. ‘As if I ever could actually be your friend, you useless twerp.’ He spat, disgust radiating in his eyes as my vision blurred._

_‘I’m sorry I-I am!’ I gasped, my chest tightening as they started to circle around my bed._

**First Year Dormitory – Room 3, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts, Draco**

 

I was startled from my dream with a gasp, bolting upright to try and figure out what had woken me up, when I heard Harry begging.

 

‘Pl-please! I’ll-I’ll-I’ll do all the-the-the cleaning! I’ll-I’ll do it! An-and I’ll do all-all of the um-the c-cooking, too!’ He begged, causing my chest to feel like it was caving in on itself.

 

 _Harry’s having a nightmare, come on Draco think!_ I slightly banged my knuckles on the sides of my forehead, feeling a lightbulb turn on as I remembered what Uncle Severus had sometimes done for me when I had bad dreams.

 

Slowly padding over to Harry’s bed, I tried to think of which lullaby would be best to start with, before settling on one.

 

‘Hush, little Harry, don't say a word. Draco's gonna buy you a mockingbird.’ I started, sitting of the edge of his bed where he was lay squirming, sweat beading oh his forehead and causing his hair to stick.

 

‘And if that mockingbird won't sing, Draco's gonna buy you a diamond ring.’ I paused, before quickly remembering the next few lines. ‘And if that diamond ring turns brass, Draco's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Draco's gonna buy you a billy goat.’ I could hear his pleas quieten, a smile erupting because it was working!

 

‘And if that billy goat won't pull, Draco's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, Draco's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Draco's gonna buy you a horse and cart.’ I continued singing sweetly, amazed that I could still remember it all. Harry had long since stopped squirming and his eyes were opening, retaining a drowsy daze over them. ‘And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest friend in town.’

 

‘D-Draco?’ Harry asked, a hum leaving me in response as he sat up, confusion starting to write itself across his face in the flickering flames residing in his fireplace.

 

‘Wh-what are you doing? I-I thought you were asleep?’ He asked, staring at me for a second as his body sagged slightly.

 

‘I figured you were having a bad dream.’ I explained, a blush slowly creeping over my face. ‘And Uncle Severus he used to sing me lullabies when I had bad dreams.’

 

I looked up when Harry pulled me on top of him, his arms squeezing me really hard. I didn’t dare ask if his aunt or uncle hadn’t done the same, because judging by his reactions and constant ‘thank you’s streaming from his mouth, I was the first-person to do this for him.

 

‘It’s part of what friends are for Harry. Seriously it was no trouble.’ I brushed off, moving off him so we could lie down on our sides.

 

He smiled brightly at me, eyes shining like a halo would and I couldn’t help but smile back.

 

‘Dr-draco, could you um… could you maybe sing me another one?’ Harry asked, cheeks reddening as my smile expanded. I quickly slipped under one of the blankets, questioning which lullaby Harry would like. And then it hit me.

 

‘Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.’ I started softly, one of Harry’s arm thrown over me as he buried closer towards my chest.

 

‘Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue and the dreams that we dare to dream really do come true.’ I sang pulling the boy beside me closer, as if somehow that could shield him from the monsters he had dreamt of.

 

‘Someday I'll wish upon a star and we’ll wake up where the clouds are far behind us. Where troubles melt like lemon drops. Away above the chimney tops that's where they'll find us.’ I continued, changing the lyrics slightly. Harry’s breathing had slowed down significantly since I had woken up, and I could feel him smiling into my chest.

 

‘Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't we? If happy little bluebirds fly, beyond the rainbow, why, oh why, can't we?’ I finished, my eyes closing as a yawn wrecked through me before I buried my head into Harry’s hair.

 

It smelt of apples, like the shampoo I use, and the pies mother would bake for me. His hair was softer too, than I would’ve thought it would be. I buried my head in further, my other arm slipping around his frame.

 

I didn’t say anything about the fact I could feel his bones easily, because it was not my place to say something right now. I’d tell Uncle Severus later, but for now Harry and I needed to rest.

 

Tomorrow was going to be a big day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft friendship is best friendship.


	13. Attempted Resortings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore wasn't happy with Harry's sorting... Harry isn't happy about Dumbledore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this Chapter to the Writers Den Discord, because holy fuck the robes Dumbledick wears! I can't remember who actually helped me but just love you guys, you're all amazing!
> 
>  
> 
> My apologies on the late upload, I'm back at school so I'm on a upload when I can schedule! But don't worry I will never abandon this story. I love it way too much to abandon it! I will finish this! It might take years and years, but I will finish this!

**First Year Dormitory – Room 3, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts, Harry**

 

I felt warm for the first time, and my head felt like it was lying on a luxurious pillow. And was that another person beside me? I could feel clothes resting against my nose, and they felt incredibly soft, a bit like how feathers feel. And I could smell apples for some reason drifting from them. Almost as if the laundry powder used to wash them was apple scented.

 

Opening my eyes, the first thing I noticed was the shirt that was so close I had to cross my eyes a little. It looked to be some shade of green. The second thing I noticed was that the shade of green appeared to be moving. I could also feel arms wrapped around me protectively. _Was I still dreaming? There was no way this real._

 

I heard a grunt from just above me, the arms tightening their hold on me and the figure ruffling my hair with their nose. Memories of Draco singing me back to sleep after I had experienced a bad dream flashed through my mind, making me smile slightly.

 

Draco had been woken up, heard me and wanted to make sure I slept well for the rest of the night. By doing the same thing Severus had done for him when Draco had experienced nightmares at a young age. Because he wanted to make sure that I slept well.

 

Draco had sung me a lullaby. Something Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and even Miss Fig often scoffed at. Although with Miss Fig it was often because she was a really heavy sleeper once she fell asleep, and so my nightmares didn’t wake her up.

 

I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face. If Draco truly thought what he had said in the bad dream, then he wouldn’t have sung me a lullaby.

 

I wanted to make my chicken wings a lot right now, and I wanted to squeal while jumping up and down as well. But Draco was comfy, and I was as well in all honesty. It felt so nice to have someone hug me!

 

It suddenly struck me just how sad that sounded. That I was only now experiencing the happiness of having someone hold me, instead of just wrapping my arms around myself trying to simulate a hug.

 

The first person to hug me in my entire life was also my first friend. My first friend had been woken up by my nightmares, sung lullabies to me so I fell asleep and stayed hugging me throughout the night despite us both being boys. And Draco’s been the first person to do all of that.

 

Draco mumbled something, wrapping himself further around me and making me squeal a little.

 

Turns out squealing was the wrong thing to do as Draco snapped himself away from me and basically placing both of us on the edge.

 

‘I wasn’t hurting you, was I?’ Draco burst out, panic obvious across his face.

 

‘N-no Draco, you weren’t.’ I promised, trying to conjure up a reason behind the squealing that wasn’t as pathetic as the truth. Draco seemed to stare at me for a second, before returning us to our original position.

 

‘Then why did you squeal?’ Draco enquired, shifting us a little so we could see each other’s face. His tone wasn’t a forceful one, but soft and caring. His tone said what he had left unspoken which made my smile widen. _I didn’t have to tell him if I didn’t want to._

 

‘Y-you were umm… just the first per-person to ever er-ever do some-something like that… for me. An-and it makes me really… really happy.’ I settled on after a while, avoiding his eyes because staring into their vibrant intensity was starting to hurt my own eyes, and also because he was a little blurry around the edges now since he was a little further away than before.

 

His response to that was one I wasn’t expecting.

 

He pulled me back into him, burying my face into his chest and breathing in my hair.

 

‘Then I’ll do it until you no longer want me too, so long as it continues to make you happy.’ Draco promised and I couldn’t help the smile that heart my muscles or the squeal that escaped me.

 

Draco just chuckled in response.

 

We lay together for a few more minutes, or what could’ve been an hour, as neither of us had checked the time as yet. However, a groan escaped us both as someone started incessantly knocking on our door. Our little bubble that we had unintentionally created was now busted as the door swung open.

 

‘Sorry to wake you both, but I suggest you start getting ready. It’s half past seven and Professor Snape will be handing out timetables in an hour.’ Rhine announced causing me to do my best to keep a pout of myself. I really didn’t want the hug to end.

 

‘Thank you, Rhine, we’ll be ready and up in time.’ Draco responded, before tightening his hold on me.

 

‘Dr-Draco, we should probably get r-ready.’ I suggested weakly which caused him to whine a little.

 

‘But it’s so warm beside you.’ Draco responded, causing us both to giggle and just how upset he sounded.

 

‘Still, Se-Severus wouldn’t be to er-happy if we were… if we were late.’ I reasoned, much to both our disappointment. I may not have wanted to leave but I also didn’t want to disappoint Severus anymore then I already had.

 

‘You’re right. You are absolutely right.’ Draco nodded, neither of us making any move to actually leave each other.

 

I moved first, only because I wanted my glasses. But that was enough to get Draco more or less rolling and both of us to shiver.

 

‘I-I should’ve put on mo-more layers last n-n-night…’ I shattered, hoping Draco wouldn’t realise that by more layers I meant all of the clothes I had with me.

 

‘If you want, I can get Mother and Father to buy you some pyjamas, Harry. They’ve always wanted another child to spoil.’ Draco suggested, going through his wardrobe and handing me another set of clothes.

 

‘Oh-oh, Dr-Draco I couldn’t… I-I couldn’t possibly ta-take another s-set.’ I started, after all he’d already given me a set yesterday.

 

‘Harry it’s fine, I have triple what was on the booklist in terms of clothes. I wouldn’t offer if I thought it was a problem.’ He smiled, causing me to sheepishly take them. He was after all staring me down as if he would scream a little if I refused again.

 

I would’ve been lying if I said that didn’t fill me with happiness.

 

Rhine was waiting for us in the common room, which we had arrived in at eight, and together all three of us trekked our way back through the dungeons. Rhine told us that only the Slytherins could ever truly find their way around the dungeons. As it turned out if students from the other houses tried to find their way alone, they would get lost and the castle would redirect them to either the Entrance Hall, the Potions Classroom or in the case of Hufflepuffs, back to the kitchens so they could find their common room.

 

Magic was truly amazing.

 

Walking into the great hall, I couldn’t help wincing at just how loud everyone was. Especially the Gryffindor table.

 

I am so glad I wasn’t sorted there; I was on the other side of the hall to their table and yet I could hear a good majority of them laughing and the Weasley twins setting off pranks. I think another girl screamed something about a tarantula. And Weasley was eating like an absolute pig!

 

Soon enough, Hagrid, the tall giant that had lead across the lake as Professor McGonagall had dubbed him, Professor McGonagall, Severus, Professor Slytherin and the Headmaster all came into the hall. Professor McGonagall was looking dismayed while Professor Slytherin and Severus were both glaring at the Headmaster as if that would set the man robes on fire. The headmaster was wearing rather appalling robes.

 

The robes looked like he had taken pineapples from those vacation shirts Uncle Vernon would wear, coloured them in bright lime and pink, placed them on an appalling tie-dyed Paisley patterned robe that was coloured red, blue and yellow and then made the pineapples dance as if they were having a heart attack. Yeah made sense that Severus wanted them to light on fire. I wanted to as well.

 

Everyone however fell silent as Hagrid plonked down a stool, that at first confused me. Until I saw the Headmaster pull back out a very grumpy looking Herbet.

 

‘Harry Potter, if you could please come up?’ He asked, making me blink a little. What the hell did this grandfather think he was doing?

 

Draco nudged me, a worried look on his face as everyone stared at me. I scurried up to the group, looking around in hopes that not only would my eyes be saved from the robes the Headmaster was wearing that would give even Miss Figg fashion nightmares, but that I would also find an answer somewhere on their faces.

 

The Headmaster motioned for me to sit down on the stool and after I did so, he placed Herbet back on top of my head, my eyes finally getting to rest from looking at the horrible mess that was the Headmaster’s robes.

 

 _‘Trust me Harry, I am just as appalled at his fashion sense. He actually made those himself. At least, last night he chose to dress responsibly.’_ Herbet explained, making me smile. I like Herbet. He’s a very kind being for a hat.

 

 _‘Why was I called up Herbet? I thought your decision was final?’_ Herbet seemed to pause at that before sighing.

 

 _‘The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, he umm… he can be very demanding… he wants you to go to Gryffindor.’_ Herbet finally got out, wincing slightly as I felt my magic crackle.

 

Hell fucking no. There is no way this grandpa who can’t dress to save his life is taking me away from Draco and putting me with the students who have already been louder and more disgusting then Dudley having a sleepover.

 

I roughly yanked the hat off my head, apologising quietly to Herbet as I do so, handed him back to McGonagall and looked down to make sure the robes Draco had given me still has the glistening snake on them and smiled when they did.

 

‘Harry, whatever is the matter? Aren’t you upset that you aren’t in Gryffindor?’ Dumbledore questioned.

 

‘N-no, I’m not upset. I’m act-actual-really quite pleased.’ I said as calmly as I could, my magic still crackling slightly as I felt myself stumble a bit, some of the Gryffindors laughing.

 

‘But Harry, why would you want to be a Slytherin, when you could be a fantastic Gryffindor like your parents and make even better friends? No more hanging around that Malfoy scum.’ He mocked whispered the last part.

 

‘Be-better friends? Wh-what the fuck does th-that mean? And what… what do you mean by-by scum? Dr-draco’s not scum.’ I defended, losing my cool a slight bit. I might be scum, but Draco most certainly was not.

 

‘Harry, calm, you could make great friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, my boy.’ Oh hell no. I was not becoming friends with that snobbish girl and the pig she had bought around with her.

 

‘ “M-my boy”? Do-don’t you “my b-boy” me Pro-fessir Gran-grandpa, I do not care if I... I get th-thrown out for this or… or… or whatever else I-I could get as pun-ish-meant, but you are not putting me in with the Gryffindors. They are loud, horrible, disgusting pigs.’

 

‘Calm down-‘The headmaster started, causing me to just yell over the top of him.

 

‘Ca-calm down? No-no. No. Hon-honestly, if you... if you...’ I paused waving my hands at his clothing. ‘Se-seriously what types of... of… of alc-o-hole and… and drugs where you even… even on wh-when you made whatever it is that-that you’re wearing? Because you clearly weren’t fucking sober.’ I screwed my eyes shut, still seeing the dancing pineapples behind my eyelids. All of the teachers looked too stunned to even stop me. Good, this was a lot of anger I had that I hadn’t been able to direct at the Dursley’s.

 

I pulled at my hair furiously, my eyes brimming as I just wished the monstrosity that he was wearing would just burn already!

 

‘Harry, please calm down.’ Professor Dumbledore asked, and I just shook my head.

 

‘N-no, I will not l-let you sort me into a... into a house th-that I-I don’t want to be in.’ I exclaimed, completely fed up with the Headmaster. Herbet made his decision and that should be it.

 

‘I did tell you that he would refuse Headmaster.’ Severus rounded, placing a hand on my shoulder as if he was going to guide me away. ‘And now, if you would excuse me, I would like to hand out my house’s timetables and make sure Mr Potter is okay.’

 

With that, Severus approached the prefects, handing each them a year level or two, taking both mine and Draco’s in the process and beckoned for Draco to come with us.

 

He lead us down to his office, making me smile. Finally, I was in a quiet space that didn’t hurt my eyes.

 

‘Harry’s not going to get in trouble for what he did is he?’ Draco asked, my brain turning off slightly as I started tracing the snake carving that rested in the chair I had sunk down into.

 

‘Trust me Draco, your dad will find a way to get him out of it. I’ll call him and you mother over now actually.’ Severus answered and I just hummed slightly.

 

This was much better than the Great Hall. I was honestly just glad my magic hadn’t burnt the robes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry backtalking Dumbledick is a whole ass mood


	14. Testing Is Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets tested by Narcissa... and well... nothing can prepare Severus, Tom, Narcissa and Lucius for what is on them... but Harry is starting to trust Tom a bit more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapter is not nice at the end... warning about that. I'm happy with the upload schedule I've been able to maintain, but fuck school is tough. 
> 
> Side note, who came up with putting fractions in linear relationship equations and decided that students need to know hoe to rearrange them???? Because fuck man they are cooked! Anyway enjoy!

**Severus’ Quarters, Hogwarts, Severus’ POV**

 

‘Draco, could you got get all of Harry’s belongings just while I fire call your parents?’ I asked, doing my best to think of what to do. I could tell Harry had already shutdown just by how absent he now appeared to be. I should probably call Tom over as well. Yes, that would be an excellent idea.

 

I quickly scribbled off a note on enchanted parchment that read at first _Professor Slytherin_ only. I had never been gladder that Albus had made sure each professor had enchanted parchment that allowed them to conversate with the corresponding name. Originally it was used to help determine detention times, hall duties, new prefects, the new head boy and girl every year, and had helped many pick up on students that were cheating in their classes.

 

While I waited for my beloved to come down to the chambers, I focused on contacting Lucius and Narcissa. Both would have their benefits in this situation. And with Tom as well, we could help Harry a bit more. Probably replace a good portion of what he lost. Although how he lost his white owl is a mystery. Pushing that sort aside, I stopped and tried to weigh the pros and cons mentally. I needed to make sure I was going about this the right way.

 

Tom was a must to have, as he could help with managing Harry’s traits and hopefully guiding us through how to approach things without triggering another upset. Or causing Harry anymore discomfort. Plus, Lucius and Narcissa deserved to know that Tom was in fact alive.

 

Lucius could help not only handle calming down Albus, so he didn’t have a temper tantrum but also collecting any reports and medical tests that were done today, all while keeping them out of said Headmaster’s hands. It was a wise choice of his to pursue a career in the Ministry Department of Child Protective Services. And now, he not only runs the Department itself, but has launched a number of sub-divisions of the Department such as The Investigation Division, Ring-Dismantling Division and The Child Abuse Rehabilitation Division.

 

Narcissa had a background in healing, which she needed as she worked as an on-call Healer to a number of divisions in the DCPS, which meant she knew how to not only run the tests we would be needing, but that she also knew what would give off red flags in her results. So, that was all the adults sorted.

 

Draco could probably help with distracting Harry for a while. Just while we discuss the results, probably even while we run the scans. And Lucius and Narcissa deserved to know about that god forsaken prophecy.

 

My mind now organised, I sprinkled floo powder into the fireplace. ‘Fire call Malfoy Manor.’ I called out before sticking my head in. The dizzy sensation that threatened to overcome me at the green spinning was probably my least favourite thing about floo travel.

 

‘Severus? What the devil are you doing? Draco didn’t actually manage to sneak in a broomstick, did he?’ I heard Lucius call out, placing the paper he had been reading beside him on the couch and coming over to crouch in front of the fireplace.

 

‘I’m actually calling about Harry. He got sorted into Slytherin and of course Albus isn’t pleased. Harry went off at him and even asked if he had been intoxicated because of the robes he was wearing today. You know those ones with the pink and lime pineapples?’ I asked, causing Lucius to chuckle.

 

‘I’ll get Narcissa. Is there anything or anyone else we’ll be needing to deal with?’ Lucius asked me, wordlessly summoning a house-elf and telling it to bring Narcissa to the room.

 

‘Aside from Tom, who is somehow alive, we might have to make a trip into Diagon Alley. Narcissa should be able to tell you. It’s part of the reason why I came to you guys in the middle of the night. Trust me, we need to tread with the utmost delicacy.’

 

Narcissa than popped into the foyer, me removing my head backwards through the floo so as that way they could step through. Draco had long since returned and was standing there awkwardly next to Tom who had Nagini at his feet.

 

The floo flared, every head but Harry’s standing to watch the two older Malfoy’s come through the floo, both brushing soot off their outfits and surveying the room.

 

‘Draco, Severus, lovely to see you boys again. And Tom, look you haven’t aged a day!’ Narcissa exclaimed, before slapping the last man in the face. ‘Don’t you ever do something like that again.’ She growled, but her gaze softened quickly afterwards.

 

Tom was rubbing his check afterwards and I chuckled softly. Narcissa had the absolute worst slap if you pissed her off.

 

‘Harry dear, how are you?’ Narcissa asked, before turning around looking slightly more pale than normal. Harry didn’t even acknowledge that people had arrived, he was just tracing the carved snakes while hissing very quietly.

 

‘What’s wrong Mother?’ Draco asked, meanwhile I turned to Tom. I couldn’t explain what a shutdown was. Or the hissing for that matter.

 

‘Narcissa, it’s okay. Remember in school when I became stressed and wouldn’t respond but I could still speak Parseltounge? I think Harry is in a similar space. As for the hissing, well as he carries a small portion of my blood and magic, he must have also taken on a few of my abilities.’ Tom explained, hands out in front so as not to piss of the woman again.

 

‘So, he’s just experiencing a shut down?’ Narcissa double checked, Tom and I nodding in union. ‘Right then, I think it would best to wait until he comes back. Draco can you show us what he has in his trunk?’ Narcissa asked, her panic instantly dispelling.

 

‘I gave him a couple of my robes and uniforms, as all he has are these… they look they belonged to a pig or something.’ Draco explained pulling out the clothes and holding up a pair of jeans.

 

‘Alright, I’ll start making a shopping list.’ Narcissa buzzed, always one to enjoy an excuse to spoil someone. Summoning a quill and parchment, she started writing out a list of clothes, handing a piece of parchment to me so I could write down the books Harry would need for school and any other equipment.

 

Draco came up to us with a pillowcase and dumped a bunch of little plastic army men in front of us.  Half had been painted a bright Gryffindor red, while the other half remained a standard green.

 

‘Draco, what are these?’ Lucius asked, Draco pulling out eleven of the green figures from the pile, removing one of the same colours from his robes before pulling out eight from the pile painted red.

 

‘Harry uses them. He couldn’t explain it very well, but basically the red army represents his family, their corps are called the Dursley’s, you’ve got Commander Vernon, Sergeant Petunia, Lieutenant Marge and Cornell Dudley as the four leading officers. Junior officers for the Dursley’s are Piers Polkiss, Dennis Anderson, Gordon Poly and Malcom Turner.

 

‘The green army is Harry’s, he’s commander obviously. Then we have Sergeant Bart Simpson, Lieutenant Hank Urie, Cornell Steven Dinkley and me as the only named Junior officer.’ Draco explained, showing us each corresponding solider.

 

‘Why does Harry have so few named Juniour officers?’ Tom enquired, but it was Harry who answered this time.

 

‘I hadn’t had any friends before.’ He responded, voice distant and cold, his fingers still tracing over the snake. Nagini had crawled over to him and after Harry had finished speaking to us in English, he went back to hissing at Nagini.

 

‘He’s not fully out of the shut down yet, but he’s getting there. I think these are similar to the notes I used when I was first starting out at Hogwarts or when I was first making a friend or meeting someone new.’ Tom explained, hissing softly to the pair, causing Harry to come up to the table.

 

‘Na-gee-ni says you h-help. True?’ He asked, looking at his army men.

 

**Severus’ Quarters, Hogwarts, Tom’s POV**

 

I stood up carefully, walking over to Nagini and letting her crawl over my hand. Nagini had been helping him come out of his shutdown by hissing to him softly and telling him about how us four adults and probably Draco to wanted to help him.

 

 **“I see you have already introduced yourself to young Harry, Nagini. And at much quicker pace than you did with me.”** I hissed affectionately at the snake, which made the young boy in question gasp and stare at me.

 

 **“You can speak to her too?”** He asked happily, the others staring at us with caution. It appeared his stutter didn’t translate to Parseltounge.

 

 **“Yes, young hatchling, Tom here can. And no one else can.”** Nagini responded this time, making Harry giggle slightly.

 

 **“Now that you are back to us Harry, would it be okay if Narcissa ran some tests on you? It’s only so we can learn how to help you.”** I asked, making sure I sounded nonchalant, and acting as if we were discussing the weather.

 

Harry seemed to think about it for a moment, before asking a question. **“Draco could stay near me while these tests run right? So bad grandpa don’t try to take him away?”** _Is that how Harry interpreted what Albus was trying to do?_

**“Yes Harry, Draco can stay. We won’t let bad grandpa take him away.”** I motioned for Narcissa and Draco to come over, watching patiently.

 

**Severus’ Quarters, Hogwarts, Harry’s POV**

 

Draco sat beside me, both of us holding hands as we watched Draco’s mum get ready.

 

‘Now Harry, this first test is a test on your mind. All you should feel is a slight tingle around your head. Aright?” She asked and I nodded.

 

She muttered a few words under her breath, and I giggled as I felt exactly what she said I would feel. ‘I-it tickles.’

 

She finished that one and I watched as a piece of parchment appeared beside her with a quill and started scribbling fiercely across that page. We waited what must’ve been five or so minutes before the quill finally stopped, and Severus took the parchment over to the table where he, Tom, Nagini and Lucius were sitting.

 

‘Alright Harry, that one is done. This is the last test, and it’s a test that will check your body. Don’t worry, whatever the results are will stay within this room. Now you should feel a similar tingle over you body as the scan goes, starting at you head and then following my wand movements.’ I nodded again at her words and giggled more as the tingling started again.

 

A new piece of parchment had appeared and was writing down even more furiously than the first, Narcissa’s wand only moving the tingles when quill had stopped moving.

 

It must’ve been ten or so minutes before this piece of parchment was done, and I nodded as Draco and I were sent off to explore some of the castle or go enjoy the sunshine.

 

**Severus’ Quarters, Hogwarts, Third Person**

The adults all gathered around the papers after the two boys had left, Nagini following them with a quiet quip.

 

‘What did she say?’ Severus asked at Tom’s chuckle.

 

‘Someone mature has to keep an eye on two hatchlings.’ Tom responded, making all the adults chuckle.

 

‘We’ll go over the shorter one first.’ Narcissa responded, picking up the set test and laying it out. ‘The tests won’t pick up on everything, just abnormal developments or injuries.’

 

The first thing they noticed were three explanations at the top of this list. Cross checking it with the second list, they saw it was on the other and collectively gulped.

 

_*Boy/Freak Hunting: Dudley Dursley and friends hunt Harry down and beat him up._

_^Punishment: The result of stimming, accidental magic or failure to complete a task correctly._

_‘Playing’: Results when Petunia Evans Dursley, Dudley Dursley and others are not home_

****

Things were even worse than anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, that this chapter is finished and up, time to keep procrastinating watching the rest of Tokyo Ghoul (which I was watching to procrastinate doing homework honestly) anyway this aussie is out


	15. There's a Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out Harry's test results and also the adults built a playground at Hogwarts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was wild to write, anyway enjoy!

**Severus’ Quarters, Hogwarts,**

 

Narcissa read the reports for the head outload, stopping at one of what must’ve been the last line of the forsaken document.

 

‘It reads… elven years and eighteen hours… Mild Concussion from Punishment, PTSD and an ASD shutdown from…’ Tears brimmed in Narcissa’s eyes, her head shaking in disbelief.

 

Lucius snatched it roughly from his wife before letting it drop the table and hugging her closely, shaking his head as if that would make it not true and this would all just be some twisted nightmare. Tom picked it up in his place and his face paled.

 

‘His owl being killed as a punishment…’ Tom said flatly, face going devoid of all emotion and Severus just grabbed the nearest thing, a lone fruit bowl with nothing in it, and threw it hard at the nearest wall.

 

Severus repaired the bowl and summoned it back just to fling it back at the nearest wall so much that only Tom had been able to keep count, Severus’ anger and at some point, duplicating the object so he had more to break.

 

After the sound of china breaking against a wall had rung throughout the dungeon room exactly one hundred and seventy-eight times, Tom finally stepped in and stopped Severus.

 

‘We need to stay calm Severus. We can’t help Harry otherwise.’ Tom explained flatly, Severus turning around pinning him against the wall.

 

‘How the fuck, Tom, do you expect me to stay calm? His owl was killed! Probably in front of him as well! And as fucking punishment!” He yelled, shaking Tom, wishing he could just turn off his emotions like Tom was right now.

 

‘You need to stay calm because we still have to read through his physical injuries and work out the best plan to heal him and make sure he doesn’t succumb to Albus’ plans. Severus, I know every part of you wants you to act like a Gryffindor and save the day but go against it and use the cunning we all know you possess. You can’t help Harry if you act like a Gryffindor.’ Tom explained coolly, not letting it show he was just as furious as Severus.

 

‘Tom’s right, Sev. We have to be cunning. Now, brother, let’s find out the rest of what we must do and plan.’ Lucius prompted, easing the two apart. Lucius could tell that while Severus had accepted the fact that Tom was back, Severus still held a lot of resentment towards the man.

 

Tom clutched the second piece of paper off the desk, his face contorting as he did some math, before locking up as if visualising the numbers. ‘He had a total of 75 diaper rashes after being placed with the Dursleys.’ Tom stated bluntly, waiting for everyone to sit back down before continuing.

 

Tom paused for a second. He had just finished reading Harry’s injuries from when he was seven. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head slightly before reading.

 

‘Eight years and one through eleven months, he has suffered from bruising on his entire body, malnourishment, mild dehydration. That was across the entire year, as we already know. This is where it starts to get sick. At eight years and six months, Harry had suffered from bruising on the upper arm bones, which had started at two months.’ Tom took another deep breath before once again reading the dreaded parchment.

 

‘Three fractured ribs, one of them from punishment, the other two from the stupid gang. And then a dislocated shoulder from “playing” …’ He paused for a second, gulping and looking at the paper in disgust. His voice had wavered towards the end of his sentence, as if he couldn’t bear to read what came next.

 

Tom’s eyes refocused on the parchment, his mind slightly disconnecting from what it said as he monologed his next sentence. ‘Anal tearing, from “playing” …’ Tom let the paper fall from his hands as he mind switched off and a buzz surrounded him.

 

The words drifted in front of his eyes as his body and mind tried to both shut off and stay running. It was only when he realised that Narcissa had quickly read through the rest of the parchment and started organising a list of spells and potions Harry would need and what timeframe he would need them over.

 

‘I think it’s time we went and found the boys, don’t you?’ Severus announced and Tom still drifted disconnected from his body as he slid on his cloak to step outside.

**Hogwarts Grounds, Hogwarts, Third Person Harry/Draco**

Harry smiled as Nagini and Draco lead him around Hogwarts, Nagini taking the pair to a secluded spot by the lake.

 

Most children were being supervised in the courtyard, but Nagini had helped them sneak past. Harry translating what Nagini had said to Draco, so Draco didn’t feel left out.

 

‘She said she’s taking us to somewhere our parents had built in their older years for the next generations of Hogwarts students to use.’ Harry had informed Draco, and Draco knew what he was referring too.

 

Mother and Father had told Draco that in their fourth year they had started building a playground along with Uncle Severus, Tom, Mother’s sisters Aunts Bellatrix and Andromeda, her cousins Regulus and Sirius, as well as a few of Sirius’ friends and housemates, being Remus, James and Lily. Draco had met Remus and Aunt Andromeda once, but Sirius and Bellatrix were in Azkaban.

 

Mother and Father never talked about Tom, Lily or James, and Uncle Severus’ always got a distant look in his eyes whenever Draco had asked. Nagini had filled them in a bit, and both Harry and Draco now understood a bit about why the four adults were acting the way they were.

 

Harry chuckled slightly at something Nagini had said, before starting to hiss back. He stopped walking after a while though, just as he had stopped hissing.

 

‘S-sorry that was sup-supposed to not c-come out as sn-snake... Na-gee-ni said the wh-whole reason they st-started the playground was… was because th-they were bored. Sep-tem-ber one h-has fallen on Wed-nes-day, so they had Thur-sday thr-through Sunday to mu-muck around. Th-the school doesn’t like cl-classes to start any la-later than Wed-nes-day. Which is… weird.  Bu-butt in mug-glue sch-schools, they don’t li-like classes star-starting any day other th-than Mon-day, so I guess it’s not too…too weird.’ Harry explained, waving his hands around as he explained.

 

Draco watched him listen closely to what Nagini was saying, smiling when Harry turned to face him with a smile.

 

‘I-it’s just a-roun-d the next ba-bank of trees, ra-race you?’ Harry asked with a giggle, Draco dashing ahead as soon as the word race had left Harry, smiling back at him as he ran towards the play equipment.

 

‘Dra-draco watch out for th-that-‘Harry called, cut off by Draco’s yell from his foot catching on an exposed root and him falling into wooden pole. ‘Root.’ Harry ran towards Draco, trying to think of what could possibly be wrong with his friend for him to be clutching his nose.

 

‘Are…are you okay Dra-draco?’ Harry asked, smiling when Draco gave a nod. Nagini rattled off to him some things he could do to help Draco, but Draco just laughed.

 

‘It reminded me of muggle story Mother would read me. The main character was named George and often crashed into trees.’ Draco laughed, stopping when he realised Harry wasn’t laughing.

 

Draco’s mind went back to the cupboard on the train, and Harry’s confusion about how toys shouldn’t be broken when he receives them. His muggle aunt and uncle had never read him children’s books. His aunt and uncle hadn’t read Harry stories.

 

‘Dra-draco? Draco?’ Harry asked shaking him, making Draco snap out of his mind.

 

‘We should head to the library after we play for a bit.’ Draco said absently as stood up slowly, brushing some fallen leaves off his cloak. Harry just nodded, smiling at the swing. It was fairly obvious that Severus must’ve spent time working on it, so the playground didn’t fall into ruin.

 

Harry was at a bit of a loss of how to go about playing on the equipment. He’d long forgotten how to play this way, after Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had learnt that Miss Figg sometimes took him to the nearby park.

 

Harry was yanked out of his thoughts as Draco dragged up a ladder on the playground, both being careful not to receive any splinters.

 

The slide and swing set were really the only things not wooden about the playground, Harry easily knowing the playground slide was plastic, and that the frame for the swings was wooden. He had overheard Uncle Vernon complaining about how a school needed drills and screws so they could build a brand-new playground, and that the screws were to help keep everything together.

 

‘I’ll go first, that okay Harry? That way I can catch you when you come down. Just incase our cloaks make us slide down faster.’ Draco explained, zipping down and giggling when he proved that the cloaks did in fact increase the speed at which you meant down.

 

Draco quickly built a pile of fallen leaves to help soften the fall they were both bound to experience and gave a quick thumbs up to Harry.

 

Nagini muttered something how immature hatchlings could be, and Harry just laughed to Draco.

 

‘She said we’re silly.’ He explained, Draco joining him in chuckling.

 

Next, Draco taught Harry how to operate a swing set again, feeling a bit of courage to show off to Harry about how well he jumped off swings.

 

He didn’t want to set a bad example though. It took him years to master it so he could impress friends, Harry wasn’t anywhere near that stage. So, he got off and helped Harry push himself higher. Laughter was bubbling from them both as Nagini lay sunbaking, keeping a close eye on the two hatchlings.

 

They both stopped when they heard a twig snap in the distance, Nagini tasting the air as they went to hide under one of the platforms leading up to the slide. They both held their breath and watched as Nagini went to investigate who it was coming.

 

A figure just behind one of the trees let out a yelp, before Nagini came rushing back to the boys.

 

 **“Nagini! What have I told you about biting people before checking if I’m around!”** Harry heard Professor Slytherin hiss, both him and Severus emerging from the trees.

 

Draco darted out to look at his Uncle’s leg, while Harry marvelled at the fact that Nagini had managed to look like she regretted her actions. Or as much as a snake could anyway.

 

‘I swear she sometimes forget that I’m around to protect her again. And that I’m not going to let anyone take away her hatchlings again.’ Tom complained, making Harry tilt his head a little bit.

 

 **“What happened to her hatchlings?”** Harry asked, ignoring the way Draco and Severus were fusing over each other.

 

 **“Some hunters took her hatchlings when I had to let her go wild for few years, she had been staying on the edge of the Malfoy estate. Where Draco lives.”** Tom explained sadly, making Harry think back to the snake he had accidentally set free from the zoo.

 

 **“Do you know what happened to her hatchlings?”** Harry asked, Tom sitting down one of the two swings and surveying Narcissa and Lucius helping Draco make sure Nagini’s bite was going to become infected.

 

 **“She said one of them might be in a shop in Diagon, we’ll be going there tomorrow to replace your stuff.”** Tom explained, avoiding the lingering question of why the reports had reported that his owl had been killed.

 

Tom had only just reonnected his mind and body together after watching Nagini attack at Severus, and was thankful Severus hadn’t forgotten how to treat any wounds from Nagini.

 

 **“Tom, why can I speak the snake language? Nagini said neither of my parents did.”** Harry asked, and Tom regarded the boy for a second, before looking at the humbling figures of Severus, Narcissa, Lucius and Draco.

 

 **“If you walk with me, Harry, I can tell you. Don’t worry, we’re only following Draco and Severus.”** Tom added at the end, understanding that for all Harry knew, he could be wanting the same thing his uncle had wanted.

 

Once they were a few meters away from the group, Tom checking to make sure Nagini was following, he turned to Harry and wondered the best way to tell him. Half the truth would probably do well.

 

 **“The reason you can speak the snake language is because when your mother found out she had you growing inside her, she told your father to contact me. Because they knew I could help them have you. It involved feeding your mother a potion with a small amount of my blood in it, so she could absorb some of magic and not loose you.”** Tom explained, watching Harry think for a minute before he turned to him with wide eyes.

 

 **“So that sorta makes you my father right?”** Harry asked, to which Tom had to think for a bit.

 

 **“Yes, Harry, I suppose it does. But, I unfourntaltely can’t take on that role fully just yet. Remember how bad grandpa tried to separate you and Draco?”** Tom asked, waiting for Harry’s nod before continuing. **“Similar circumstances, he would try to separate me from you.”** Tom explained sadly, Harry nodding at the end.

 

 **“So you can’t be my father while bad grandpa can stop you?”** Harry asked, Tom hissing out a yes and accepting that Harry had now fallen silent.

 

Harry was very observant for his age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay? I don't know when I'll update next but bucko Diagon Alley is coming up in a few chapters! 
> 
> Small spoilers are we will find one of Nagini's missing hatchling in Diagon and also Harry will be getting a new owl!


	16. Oh The Troubles of Fakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Tom tell the prophecy. Tom threatens massacre as well over dinner. Also, Severus has a house-elf!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You finally find out the prophecy! Yayyyyy! Harry won't find out for a while (if ever) but yeah. On the flipside I'm moving like tomorrow (hence the late upload cause packing) so next week probably won't have a chapter but after that I'll work on the Diagon shopping trip! So many things are gonna happen!

**Severus’ Quarters, Hogwarts, Harry’s POV**

 

Arriving back in Severus’ Quarters, the adults starting to talk amongst themselves while I waited on Draco to come back from the dorm. He had insisted on getting some of the children’s stories he had bought from home so he could read them to Harry or get one of the adults too before they went to bed.

 

Nagini had just told me they were working out doses for nutrient potions when the portrait swung open.

 

‘I’m back!’ Draco exclaimed, pulling Harry out of the mild trance he had been in. The adults merely chimed their acknowledgement before settling back into what they were doing.

 

‘I’ve got Tales of Beedle the Bard, Andersen’s Fairy Tales, The Very Hungry Caterpillar, The Tales of Peter the Rabbit and a variety of works by Dr Seuss.’ Draco read off, placing a variety of books in front of me. I took one look at the one Draco had told me was The Very Hungry Caterpillar and knew that was the one I wanted him to read.

 

Pointing at it, Draco smiled and sat beside me. Before he could start reading the story though, a little creature popped in front of us with food that looked as amazing as it smelt. The little creature had floppy ears and appeared to be dressed in similar clothes to Dudley when we were toddlers, although these clothes were a much smaller size than his were.

 

‘Anatos, lovely to see you’ve bought dinner!’ Severus happily exclaimed, taking some of the plates to put on the table. Professor Slytherin waved his wand and produced a high-chair and smiled when Anatos moved to sit in the chair.

 

Draco moved to sit in between beside Anatos, Draco’s parents sitting beside Tom who was on Severus’ left, leaving me to sit next to Draco and on Severus’ right. I ignored my body telling me that I needed to sit in another room and wait for everyone to finish and instead focused on trying to work out just what kind of creature Anatos was, because they weren’t a goblin, and definitely was human.

 

 **“Anatos is a house-elf Harry. He’s working for Severus actually. Although, he is a free elf.”** Tom explained, making me smile. So, this was the creature Draco had said did all the cleaning.

 

 **“Hey Professor, if house-elves do all the cleaning like Draco said they do, would I be classified as one?”** I asked before I could stop myself.

 

Professor Slytherin dropped his cutlery for a second before regaining his composure. He shook his head before beginning to shake his head.

 

 **“While Draco was correct in saying house-elves do all the cleaning, there is no way you are a house elf Harry. That’s absurd!”** Tom explained, making me to stop for a second.

 

 **“I do all of the housework though-“** Tom cut me off by dropping his cutlery and slurring a multitude of curses.

 

‘I’m gonna throw the Dursleys into an active volcano and I’ll throw Dumbledore in there too for good measure.’ Tom muttered, flicking his hand carefully as paper slid over to the adults. I shrunk a little in my seat before feeling Nagini crawl up my chair to sit beside me.

 

 **“You didn’t do anything wrong, hatchling. Tom is just mad at your relatives. And the bad grandpa for placing you with them.”** Nagini explained, making my shoulders loosen. Maybe Herbet was right about the adults only wanting to help me and any anger they felt being directed to my family and the bad grandpa.

 

After eating dinner, Draco took me over to the table and read to me The Very Hungry Caterpillar.

 

It was about a caterpillar who got very hungry and had to eat a lot of foods, but then after eating even more than Dudley probably would have if he was a caterpillar, the caterpillar had to bury himself in a cacoon so he could come out as a beautiful butterfly!

 

Draco than insisted on reading me a book by the doctor called Green Eggs and Ham.

 

‘You may like them. You will see. You may like them In a tree!’ He read and I prepared myself for the voice change. Normally Draco sounded like a less-snobbish version of Dudley, but with voice for the character that was not Sam, he was talking in a much higher pitch that sounded much more like Aunt Petunia’s voice and a lot more snobbish.

 

‘I would not, could not in a tree. Not in a car! You let me be. I do not like them in a box. I do not like them with a fox. I do not like them in a house. I do not like them with a mouse. I do not like them here or there. I do not like them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I-am.’ He read and I could feel myself edging closer and closer to him. I wanted to know if this unnamed character would try the green eggs and ham that Sam-I-am was trying feed him!

 

The unnamed character had just relented to Sam-I-am, and Draco made the motion of pretending to try green eggs and ham before jumping up and smiling.

 

‘I do so like green eggs and ham! Thank you! Thank you! Sam-I-am!’ He explained, and I clapped loudly at the dramatics he had pulled off for the last few lines.

 

Severus came over and smiled at us.

 

‘I hate to be the barer of bad news to you boys, but we have an early start tomorrow because we need to go to Diagon Alley, which means you boys need to head to bed now. Would you like to stay in my room, or would you boys like to go back to the dorm?’

 

I immediately latched onto Severus without giving it a second thought. I didn’t want bad grandpa to take me away from everyone.

 

‘I’ll set up their beds.’ Mr Malfoy announced and before long, Draco and I were curled up in the large bed that was draped in a similar style to the dorm beds, except the blanket had a moving snake on it!

 

‘Goodnight boys!’ The adults whispered, Draco and I answering back in return and cuddling closer to each other without thinking about it.

 

**Severus’ Quarters, Hogwarts, Severus’ POV**

After putting the boys to sleep, I turned back to everyone and sighed. They would need to know about the prophecy as well. We couldn’t delay it any further. Narcissa and Lucius needed to know so we could start taking the right steps to making sure Harry was well prepared.

 

‘Whatever the reason for the pale face?’ Narcissa asked me and I signed, motioning for the table where Tom and Lucius were already seated.

 

Anatos had retired to the kitchens after helping us get the boys ready for bed and I couldn’t help but fiddle with my fingers, worried I might accidentally summon him.

 

‘I think a good place to start would be the conversation you had with Harry over dinner. The one were you openly admitted to wanting to commit massacre?’ Lucius prompted, our eyes shifting to Tom who blushed slightly.

 

‘He asked if he was a house elf, because he does all the housework at his relative’s. To be fair, that was very middle considering what I actually want to do to them.’ Tom reasoned and I had to agree with him on that.

 

The Dursleys deserved a lot worse than being thrown into an active volcano.

 

‘Threats of massacre aside, what has you both looking so pale?’ Narcissa asked. There was no delaying it now.

 

‘It’s about the prophecy, you know the one where Harry is supposed to be able to defeat me?’ Tom questioned, pulling a book from his extended pocket in his robes.

 

‘Prophecies and Other Items Related to Slytherin Descendants! It’s actually a real book!’ Lucius gasped. I rolled my eyes, of course it was real, every pureblood family has one.

 

Tom laid the book on the dining table and muttered a few words, the pages responding to him instantly and flicking to the newest looking page.

 

‘There are two prophecies listed, one is fake. The fake one reads as such; “The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies....”.’ Tom finished and I shivered. His fake prophecy meant that Tom and Harry would have to kill each other.

 

‘And the real one Tom?’ Narcissa asked, pale as ever. Lucius merely seemed frozen.

 

‘The real one… it’s very similar. See if you can pick up on it.’ He passed it over to the couple and Lucius read through before looking at them both. Narcissa waited fr her husband to be done before reading it aloud.

 

‘The one with the power to overthrow the Corrupt Leader approaches. Born to those he thrice denied, born as the seventh month dies. And the Corrupt Leader will mark him his ally but turn him away in the process. And control the Corrupt Leader will fail to retain for his methods dark as his mind. The one with the power to overthrow the Corrupt Leader approaches as the seventh month dies…’ Narcissa finished and started shaking her head.

 

‘It’s so… how the hell did he even fake this?’ Lucius asked, and seemed to answer his own question.

 

This was such an easy prophecy to manipulate, others have been must harder but this one… all Albus had to do was make it about killing the ‘Dark Lord’ he had said was behind his own attacks.

 

‘It states exactly that he has marked Harry his ally but will turn him away in the process.’ I stated, my brain all of a sudden thinking… he though by marking Harry his ally he would eventually be able to keep control… he fell directly into the prophecies trap…

 

‘We’ll deal with the prophecy later. Right now, we need to plan. Because clearly, someone will need to look after Harry’s school supplies. And he needs to learn how to read and write!’ Lucius stated, jumping out of his seat and summoning a chalk board.

 

‘Well, I have been developing spells to help children learn how to read and write. I mean so long as he doesn’t have dyslexia it will work. I haven’t quite worked out how to make it work for kids with dyslexia.’ Narcissa explained, summoning some chalk to write her notes on the board.

 

‘Alright, that’s that part done and covered. His stutter? What are we gonna do about that?’ I asked and it was Tom who seemed to be hit with a lightbulb this time.

 

‘Parselmagic! His stutter doesn’t translate to parseltongue and therefore I can teach him the spells that way!’ Tom exclaimed, pacing back and forth, his hands waving around him wildly. I didn’t question when he had the time to check if the spells worked that way because he probably figured it out in like our second year.

 

I thought for a moment about what we would do about his supplies. ‘I could keep the supplies with me or organise for him to go to Malfoy Manor during the holidays so you could keep the supplies. But his pets…’ His owl had been killed after all.

 

‘We’ll think about what to do with any animals we buy him tomorrow. Right now, we need to make sure we have everything ready shopping wise for tomorrow. And any information we could use to get Harry out of Albus’ trap.’ Lucius stated, making me think back to what Albus had told me the other night.

 

‘He had Ollivander make a wand for Harry. Containing I believe a feather from Fawkes.’ I explained, a lightbulb hitting me. Oh, Albus was a mastermind.

 

‘No wonder no one was able to trace it back to Albus… the wand everyone knows Albus to have isn’t what he used on the night!’ Tom finished for me, and the puzzle piece fit in so well.

 

Everyone knew Dumbledore to have two wands. One the supposed elder wand made by death and the other one being the one he had when he was a student.

 

‘So that settles it, we are getting Harry a new wand tomorrow.’ Narcissa stated, transfiguring the two couches in my living room into beds.

 

We had so much to do tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually asked my mum what you would be charged with if you threw people into a volcano and she was incredibly concerned, than answered my question XD I love my Mumma so much


	17. Harry's Second Trip To Diagon -  Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang take Harry to Diagon Alley a second time. Only this time Harry can read, and isn't letting his brain ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booiiiiii I apologise for how long it took me to get this chapter out, with my move, going back to school, loosing most of my written information to this story and the laptop nearly always being put into Cashies (Cash Converters to all you non-aussies), I just wasn't able to write anything and I apologise dearly for that, but here is chapter 17! This was one of the longest chapters I have written and I am so proud of myself for getting it done. Thank you all so much for waiting and enjoy!

**Severus' Quarters, Hogwarts, Harry's POV**

I woke up for the second day in a row snuggled next to Draco, trying to remember where I was and what I had been dreaming about.

It wasn't a nightmare like the night before, but from what I could remember there was a name. Draverus… where did I get that name from?

Looking around I realised Sev must've put me and Draco to bed in his room so we could do something today.

It hit me like a freight train, Sev and Professor Tom were going to be taking us to Diagon Alley! Alongside Lucius and Narcissa! They'd be replacing everyone Uncle Vernon had burned and getting me a few other things as well!

Draco was only just starting to wake up, but I had flung back the sheets and rapidly started getting changed into the nicest clothes Dudley had ever given me.

'Harry don't bother putting on those rags. Knowing Mother, she probably told Anatos to put aside two outfits set aside for us each to pick from in the bathroom.' I heard Draco mumble sleepily, making me run out of the room to the bathroom to see that Draco was indeed correct. Perched on a chair were clothes nicer than any I'd seen before.

Draco followed in soon after, picking up a deep green cardigan, dark blue jeans and a white button up top, leaving upon finishing his selection.

I stared at my remaining options, trying to figure out which clothes I should wear. There was a second of what Draco had chosen and then there was the other option.

This option consisted of a pair of black jeans, a silver button up top and deep blue cardigan. I liked the black jeans, and I liked the deep green cardigan, but could I mix and match? Better yet, could I change the colour of the silver button up to a deep blue like the cardigan?

Selecting the two items I wanted to wear, along with the sliver button up, I knocked on Sev's door and waited for Draco to answer. The adults were all still asleep but waking them up could make them change their mind about everything, despite the fact they probably knew more magic than Draco.

Draco opened it as he finished buttoning up his shirt, grabbing his Slytherin tie and waiting for me to speak.

'D-do you know h-how to change sh-shirt cul-ours?' I whispered, making Draco glance behind me and then tilt his head.

'I don't, but Uncle Sev does, he's amazing at it actually.' I winced slightly at the thought of waking Sev up, Draco noticing before dragging me inside. 'Anatos!' He exclaimed, the small elf popping in.

'You summoned Draco?' Anatos asked, looking at Draco who pointed towards me. 'Ah, what colour are you wanting Harry?' Anatos asked, before looking at me and changing the button up to a deep blue, without me muttering a word or even taking the shirt from my hand.

'I'll wake the adults up now Harry, don't you worry.' Anatos announced before popping outside, leaving me staring gobsmacked at the spot he once stood. How on earth did he know what I wanted?

Draco must've seen my confusion since he spoke next, startling me slightly from my haze.

'Anatos is special elf, Harry, or at least more special than most elves. He's used to Uncle Sev summoning him because he forgot an ingredient in a potion and so he's learnt to read minds a little. Nothing deep or anything, just surface thoughts.' He explained, turning around to smile at me after he had finished slicking back his hair.

He looked like a blond, pale version of that Weasley person but crossed with Dudley a bit as well. I didn't want to tell him just in case it came off as incredibly rude. I wouldn't want to insult him at all.

'Harry? Is something wrong with my face?' Draco asked causing me to shake my head. I mustn't let him know I think he looks better with his hair natural because my opinion is worth nothing. Or that's what Dudley tells me at least.

Anatos came back in, announcing that breakfast was ready and smiled. 'Draco, you really should just leave your hair as it naturally falls, you look like a git with it slicked back.' Anatos commented causing me to glare at him sharply. The way he said made it come across as incredibly rude!

'I'll ask Mother for a third opinion, but Harry you really should get dressed.' Draco decided before leaving.

I hadn't even realised I hadn't finished getting dressed. Slipping everything on, I looked in the mirror for a second. The clothes were a much better fit than Dudley's old clothes, and nicer looking too. I stepped outside Sev's room feeling more aware of how I looked and was moving than normal, which was understandable considering these clothes felt both perfect for me and wrong.

Ignoring Uncle Vernon's voice telling me to be more grateful to him, I sat in the same spot as last night and slightly listened in on conversations. Anatos had sat a potion in front of me with a small note. I couldn't exactly work out what it said at first, but Nagini told me it was so I could stop seeing my bones through my skin, than reassured me my clothes would still fit during the process.

" **You have nothing to worry about Harry, now hurry up and eat. The adults want to leave before bad grandpa can interfere."** Nagini explained softly, making me smile throughout the rest of breakfast.

Narcissa pulled me to the side after breakfast while everyone else was getting ready. Kneeling in front of me she smiled. 'I'd like to cast a spell on you I've developed that will help you a little Harry. The spell helps by allowing you to read all the letters of the alphabet as well as some basic words. It's not much, but that's okay, Sev and Tom are willing to help you learn everything else. Is that okay?' She asked softly and I smiled.

'Y-yes please, th-that would b-be lov-ly. Th-thank you.' I answer, smiling. I giggle as I feel a light and airy feeling surround me at the mutter of a few words.

'It's no problem Harry, hopefully that helps a bit. Now you should be able to read notes like these,' she told me, passing me a note without pausing, 'for a couple hours. I'll supply you others before we go to Flourish and Blotts so I can gauge what kind of books I'll need to look for to help you learn to read.' She paused, nudging her head toward the note.

 _The five birds fly above clouds._ The note reads.

'I-I c-can read it! Th-thank y-ou!' I exclaimed, jumping up and down slightly with excitement. Nagini came over to see what I was excited about and chuckled softly.

" **Hurry up, Harry, we must be going now."** Professor Slytherin hissed and I felt my cheeks hurt from smiling.

After making sure we had everything we needed, Sev gathered us all around his fireplace, sending Lucius, Narcissa and Draco though first. I watched as they sprinkled some powder into the flames and stepped through them in a flash of green. Professor Slytherin rested a hand on my shoulder as I worried about them burning. Clothes were highly flammable, and they had just stepped into a fireplace!

" **It's okay to be a bit scared of travelling via Floo Powder Harry, just hold tight to my hand okay?"** I nodded to him, trusting the man despite myself. He could speak to snakes like I could though, which made me feel as if he was even more trustworthy. After all, how could it be that bad if someone else can do it?

Sprinkling some powder into the fireplace, Professor Slytherin muttered our destination before I felt the slight tickle of green flames licking at my sides.

Coming out the other side, Professor Slytherin only just catching me so I didn't fall, I saw that Severus came out looking more like the scary Professor McGonagall than the kind-hearted professor I had grown to know him as.

I looked around noticing we were in a dimly lit pub, with only one person sitting off to the side stirring his drink with a spoon but using his finger to do it. Huh, didn't know that could be possible. Magic really is amazing.

Sev lead us outside and I smiled at the brick entrance. We were back in Diagon Alley. After stepping through the gate, I turned to Sev who tried to figure out how we would do this.

'Lucius, you can get the equipment and potion supplies, meet us back at Ollivanders. Narcissa, let's go but Harry's wardrobe.' Severus announced, walking down the street towards Madam Malkin's. I followed quickly, excited to see what clothes shopping would be like.

Walking out of the shop after what felt like an hour, I couldn't believe how many new clothes I now had. I had several button up shirts, seven sets of my school uniform, more pairs of underwear and socks than ever before and jeans that actually fit me without needing to poke holes into a belt.

I kept thanking Narcissa for paying for my clothes and she just chuckled. 'It's quite alright Harry.' She discretely handed me a few other notes as we went into a shop that supplied a variety of game pieces like Gobstone balls and Wizarding Chess pieces. I could read all of them, including one that read _the five boxing wizards jumped quickly._

Our next stop was Flourish and Burkes, Narcissa handed me one last note with three different sentences. While everyone else walked inside at Narcissa's nod, I waited. 'Harry, I would like you do your best at attempting to read these sentences. I just need to know what level you are at now that the spell has had a chance to settle and fully work.'

I nodded smiling. 'Th-the top one reads _pack my box wi-with fi-five do-zen lick-our jugs._ ' Narcissa nodded and encouraged me to read the next two, all of which I could read and sound out. She smiled as she ushered me inside. I caught sight of Draco's blonde hair in a section with a sign I could sound out.

"Draco, what does Miss-cell-an-us mean?" I asked, doing my best to pronounce what I had read after I caught up to him.

'It means random Harry, so this section should have some books that might not go in other sections.' He explained, grabbing a book with a snake on the front cover. Browsing the shelve myself, I grabbed a variety of books, including a copy of the one Draco grabbed before we moved onto a section marked _Potions._

'Potions is rather interest Harry, a subject I love actually.' Draco carried explaining all the different basics of it while also picking up various different books from shelves until we caught back up with Sev, Narcissa and Professor Slytherin, Professor Slytherin paying for my books this time, and hissing softly I needn't say thank you.

Stepping outside of Flourish and Blotts, Severus told Narcissa and Draco to go find Lucius while we went looking for Nagini's missing hatchling. Professor Slytherin said he needed to go pick up a couple of books from Knockturn Alley and Gringotts, but left Nagini with us.

" **Don't worry hatchling, he's just picking up some books on Parselmagic to teach you, only because your stutter might prevent spells from working."** Nagini explained, following at our heels.

It was so quiet in Diagon Alley compared to when Sev and first brought me here and it caused a smile to grace my face. I much preferred this. Nagini sped ahead into a store called _Magical Menagerie_.

" **My hatchling, I can hear them!"** She said, causing me to pick up my pace as I translated for Severus.

I followed Nagini as Sev talked with the shop keep and was surprised. Nagini was speaking quickly and I felt an ache of pain at how this must be what a mother's worry looks like. The two snakes were draped over a single branch resembling a tree at the back of the shop, a cage off to the side clearly for night use.

Walking closer I caught glimpse of an owl with black feathers but dismissed it from my mind before walking over to where Nagini was resting.

" **Basco, my son, meet Harry, my human is helping him."** Nagini told me and I stared at Basco for a while until I realised. I'd seen him before!

" **You were the snake I released from the zoo! It's so lovely to meet you properly."** I responded and Basco seemed to light up as well.

" **So you are, glad to see you finally are in the hands of good humans. Mother always said that her humans were precious."** Basco paused for a second, looking towards the counter. **"Best go look at some other animals, small one, the owner hasn't had much business lately."**

I chuckled, walking past Severus as he was trying to negotiate a price to buy Basco, explaining my Parseltounge away by saying I was an "IVF" baby. Whatever that meant seemed to have calmed the shop owner. I walked around the shop, amazed at just how quiet it was. Probably because all the animals were sleeping, all except one.

The black feathered owl from before. Looking at it more closely, I smiled as it came closer towards me and hooted happily. 'Hello, you. What's your name?' I asked, trying to be affectionate and see if the owl had a name. I ignored the voice in the back of my head telling me I didn't deserve another owl, or Basco. Severus would say no if it was too much. And he would explain why… I hope.

'No one wants that owl, says he's too feisty.' The shop keep spoke form behind me, giving me a small fright.

'I can do a fine deal for him if you'd like. Month supply of feed for the snake and owl, cages for both and I'll even through in a Budgie bird with a cage, two months' supply of feed and of course some toys for the budgie. Just 15 galleons.' She offered, and Severus smiled before turning to me, already watching me nod eagerly.

'I can do 15 galleons. These animals will be very helpful to me, I've been meaning to see if budgie's singing can affect different plants and how they grow.' Severus explained, smiling as a thousand 'thank you's left my mouth.

While Severus collected everything, I smiled at my new owl and saw Draco's blue grey eyes staring back. _Huh… Draveus… I like it. But what shall I name the budgie, or does it already have a name?_

I took Draveus up to the counter, thanking the shop keep and telling them my new owl's name and they chuckled. Once finished they pointed towards the cage full of brightly coloured birds. 'The budgies are over there dear, select whichever one you like.' I thanked them again and wondered over.

Looking at the budgies, I saw one with a tag around it's foot and knew I wanted that one. Severus had finished grabbing everything for the animals, Basco was in a travelling bag, hissing to me that Nagini had gone off to find Professor Slytherin, and Draverus in his cage, hooting happily. Severus put them down softly before looking into the budgie cage with me.

'Which one has your eye, Harry? I've already paid and have got his cage waiting on the counter.' He asked before looking towards where I was already pointing. The brightly coloured budgie was awoken and started chirping happily as Severus pulled him from the cage softly. Checking his leg tag, Severus smiled.

'The budgie's name is Tyson. You okay with that?' Severus asked and I smiled while nodding and jumping up and down.

We soon left the shop and I couldn't stop jumping up and down with excitement and saying 'thank you' on a loop.

'It's truly okay Harry, calm down now. I see Lucius and Draco coming towards us now.' Severus told me and I waved.

Today is truly becoming the best day of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for waiting, hopefully I can get back on track with this story as the Christmas holidays approach!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcomed and I will potentially publish a few other one shots and such on Tuesdays Australian Eastern Standard Time when I have them. 
> 
> This story will have an upload schedule (eventually) of between Wednesday and Friday, depending on my schedule and when I can publish things. At the present time though, this schedule is difficult to maintain, but I am working on it.
> 
> Hope your day is going splendidly!  
> ~Andama


End file.
